Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Kingdom Hearts
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes now embark on a brand new adventure filled with adventure and excitement. Will they be able...to set the worlds right?
1. Prologue

What is the definition of a heart? Is it just something that we have that keeps us kicking or...is it something more? Do we follow it….or does it follow us? My friends and I never really understood the true value of what it means to have a heart until after something had happened. It all started when….we met this boy. Someone we met who would become someone amazing...a hero of the heart.

A few weeks after the Yo-kai Victory Party, two ships were seen flying towards a large town.

"So, why are we going to this place anyway? What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Its called Traverse Town. Its a place where I'm hoping to find some answers to some things." Jexi said.

"This is about Ven again isn't it?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I wanna save him and Terra, but I don't know how. So, I figured the best way...is to start from square one." Jexi said.

"We'll follow you to the gates of hell if we have to. Let's hope this place has the answers." Zoro said.

It was on this world that two familiar siblings were walking about.

"Aw man. This place is boring!" Demona moaned.

"Sorry, but not like we had a choice. They closed off the second and third districts because of monster sightings." Serva said. "Now just be a good sister and…." he began before seeing Demona gone. "Not again!"

It was also on this world that a familiar pair walked in the alley. "Ugh. Hey, Cyrille. Where are we?" asked a boy.

"No clue, Toma. I remember monsters warming the Geo Fortress and then nothing till now." Cyrille said.

"Is Oros Phlox back with a vengeance?" Toma asked.

"Given there are people around in this town, I highly doubt it. This is something else altogether." Cyrille said. "I believe it has something to do with that dream you were telling me about."

"You think? Yeah. Maybe they're here already." Toma said with excitement as he ran.

Another familiar duo was walking in town with their dog. "Huh? Look! Another stars goin out!" Goofy yelled as a star above them blinked out.

"Come on!" Donald said as they hurried. "Just where is this key?"

"Maybe we outta go find Leon." Goofy said as the two walked off as the dog went down an alley to sniff an unconscious boy with brown spiky hair.


	2. Traverse Town

The Town, called Traverse Town by many who live there, is a safe haven for those who have lost their worlds and come to find sanctuary and safety. It also serves as a special headquarters for travelers who travel across the worlds for exploration and excitement. It also happens to be where our heroes first arrive.

"Ah. Yep. The place hasn't changed a bit." Jexi smiled.

"You've been here before?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Lots of times. Its a good place to get supplies as well as ship parts." Jexi said.

"So, you know your way around here." Isaac said.

"Yep. We'll check in by the shop first." jexi said walking into a large shop that said jewelry where inside was an older man with blond hair and a white shirt. "Well, look who decided to drop by in person this time."

"Hey, Cid. Been a while." Jexi smiled. "Business going good?"

"Yeah. Pretty good. New arrivals keep coming what with their worlds vanishing and all." Cid said.

"Cid." Indigo said to the others. "Yet another person from the same world as Cloud."

"And our leader is very familiar with him." Vector said.

"So, Cid. I was wondering if Leon was in." Jexi said.

"Nah. Already stepped out to deal with the monsters running all around town. Same goes with these couple of strange arrivals. A wild boy with tribal markings and a girl with her face in her book." Cid said.

"A wild boy and a book loving girl? Sounds familiar somehow." Lucina said.

"Toma and Cyrille." Hope said.

"Then came another kid. With brown spiky hair. Ran right into the second district to find his friends." Cid added.

"Huh? Brown spiky hair. Did the guy say he was looking for someone named Riku?" Hope asked.

"I dunno. He just said his island was lost to the darkness and wanted to try and find his friends." Cid said.

"Hmm. Well, he should probably still be in the second district if that's the truth." Jexi said.

The others ran out of the shop and accidentally ran into a familiar face.

"Watch where you are...oh, its you again." Serva said.

"So you decided to come to here too." Aang said.

"Yes. In order to rethink my next step, I have come here to reevaluate my options." Serva said.

"Wait, didn't you have a sister with you?" Sanji asked.

"Demona. The stupid girl went and ran off again without letting me know. She's getting a max punishment when I find her." Serva said running off.

Meanwhile in the second district, Demona was running along the rooftops before looking down to see a man fade away as his heart flew out, creating a creature with a helmet and glowing yellow eyes.

"What is that?" Demona asked.

"That my dear.. Is called a Heartless." said a voice as she looked up to see a well dressed man holding a book. "They're the culprits behind the destructions of multiple worlds."

"Um, who are you?" Demona asked.

"No one special. Just an enhanced like you." he said.

"A what?" she said.

"Ah yes. You don't know what you even are yet, are you?" he asked. "Well, allow me to explain. We have gained powers from other beings from other worlds. That happened when a huge selection of heroes battled with the demon lord, Jedah Dohma." he said.

"And after that?" Demona asked.

"A zombie following him, Lord Raptor, got greedy and tried to take Jedahs and the other heroes powers for himself. But his body couldn't handle the strain. And so, heroes from the room as well as those in isolation were sampled and spread across the worlds, hitting random hosts." he said.

"And I got these demon powers from this guy… Dante, right?" Demona asked.

"Correct. Dante, the son of the traitor, Sparda and a half demon. You have his devil trigger." he said. "In fact, let me give you a run down of those found so far."

Enhanced found so far.

Serva-

"Your brother, who is serious about returning to your house, has obtained a very serious power. The power of the gods themselves, Valkyria. Obtained from Riela of the Nameless Squad of her dimension." he said.

Blur-

"This explorer and chronological finder has inherited Sonic the Hedgehogs blinding speed. Which makes his job much more easier to do and with more time to explore."

Inferno-

"A rare case, this one. He received not only one, but three powers. The Flame Flame Fruit from the deceased Portgas D. Ace, the dragon martial arts of the Revolutionary second in command, Sabo, and the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic of Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel. Despite having three fires burn, he keeps his cool no matter what, something that the Color Fighter Blazer, one of the four High Masters of Ultimate Color Fighting, is trying to somehow correct. "

Titanica-

"This originally tiny girl has obtained a power that made her outgrow pretty much everything. She has obtained the Big Magic from the hero of Marvel Land, Valkyrie. More of an accident than a chance, really. She originally hid away in a warehouse experiencing rolling blackouts until Hope the Victor rescued her from the Pseudoroid Hurricane. Now she is trying to get used to being 50 feet tall as well as use her new size to her advantage."

"That does it for the currently discovered enhanced." he said.

"What about you? What did you get?" Demona asked.

"Dont you notice the book? Take a much closer look, young lady." he said.

The tome the man was holding was engraved with symbols the same as Cyrilles.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Markus. I am a traveler and also user of magic obtained from Miss Cyrille." he said.

"Youre quite the gentleman." Demona said.

"It's how I was raised and I prefer to keep it that way. Though you should really be going." he said pointing to approaching shadows and soldier Heartless. "They're attracted to the darkness in your heart." he said before vanishing.

Demona smiled and leaped into the air and bounced off multiple heads of the heartles before drawing black rose and saying one of Dante's signature lines near a music box.

"This Party's getting crazy! Lets rock!" she said as she began slicing away at the approaching Heartless. As she was, her back was open as a few tried to attack, only for a boy holding a key shaped sword and brown spiky hair to cut them down.

"You gotta be careful. These things are evil." he said.

It wasn't long before the two were safe inside a house home to two dalmatians.

"I think we're safe here." the boy said.

"Hey, dont you two dalmatians look familiar?" Demona asked.

"You're talking to dogs, you know?" the boy said.

"Yeah. Wait, I recognize them. They're the parents of 99 puppies." Demona said. "But the puppies aren't here. Guess you guys got separated huh?"

The dogs whined as they shook their heads yes.

"Dont worry. If I see them, I'll get them back for you." Demona said. "You can count on that, you two."

"That's a big order." the boy said. "But I believe in you."

"Thanks. I'm Demona." she said.

"Sora." the boy said.

"Sora? Nice name. Now lets get Pongo and Perdita's puppies back." Demona said.

"You'll have to do it on your own. I'm looking for my friends." Sora said.

"Then, I'll handle the puppy search on my own while you go find your friends!" she declared as they marched out in the same direction. "You realize that splitting up means leaving a person's side." Sora said. "Yeah. I know." Demona said.

The two soon marched back into the First District to find it deserted except for a lone man with brown hair and a black leather jacket. "They'll keep coming, you know."

"Who are you?" Sora said.

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade, they'll never stop chasing you." he said. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora said.

"Yeah, huh?" Demona said.

"Now let's see that keyblade." the man said.

'What? There's no way you're getting this." Sora said.

"Fine, have it your way." he said drawing out a sword that had a gun barrel on it.

Rainbow then ran up and saw the battle. "Huh? Hey, get away from him! That guy.. His names

Squall." Rainbow said.

"This isn't your fight. Get lost before you get hurt." he said.

"No way. I'm not gonna let you hurt the kid." Rainbow said.

"Hey, its you. The girl from Harrisburg. The one with the crazy hair." Demona said.

"So you're here too. Squall, listen. I fought with cloud during Orox Phlox. We dont need to do this." Rainbow sid.

"I don't know any Cloud. And there's no one by that name Squall anymore. I'm Leon!" he shouted firing a bullet from his sword.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said dodging it. "Okay, definitely not Squall anymore."

She drew her blade while Sora revealed his keyblade.

"No way…. A Keyblade?" Rainbow said.

"Huh? How do you know about this thing?" Sora asked.

"Because I've seen some guys with it. Wait…" Rainbow said recalling the same boy at Destiny Islands with the same hairstyle. "No way. Hey, you remember me, right?"

"You?" Sora asked.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. I was with a group of guys when we came to Destiny Islands." Rainbow said.

"Hmm. Oh! You're Riku's friends." Sora said.

"So he told you about us?" Rainbow asked.

"Just that he made new friends and that he was suppose to keep a secret about something they did." Sora said. "He still hasn't told me."

"Oh, got it." Rainbow said before thinking. "That Secret must be what we showed him. Terra's keyblade."

"Enough talk! Give me that Keyblade!" Leon said firing another round. Sora did his best to block before falling down and unconscious.

"Sora!" Demona said.

"Whoa. Nice job, Leon. You found it." said a voice as a girl with short black hair and ninja garb arrived.

"Yes. But it seems things are a lot worse than we thought." Leon said.

"No way. Yuffie got body jacked too?" Rainbow said.

"Yes siree! Yuffie isnt here any more. My name is...Yuffie!" she said.

"Oh wait… youre still you. Never mind." Rainbow said.

"I heard about what happened with Cloud and Tifa. I couldnt believe it, them fighting along side unusual people like vampires, dullahans, angels. So crazy, like your hair." Yuffie smiled.

"Hey, I dyed this myself!" Rainbow said.

"Whatever. You still better come with us. Aerith is waiting for us, Leon." Yuffie said.

"Fine. Hey, rainbow chick. Pick up that kid, and come with us to the hotel in the second district. There's things we need to discuss." Leon said.

"Alright. Lemme call the others,too. Might need to hear this." Rainbow said.

"No. Just you and the other one." Leon said.

"Right." Rainbow said turing on her com. "Hey-." she began before a bullet hit it, destroying it. "I'm coming." Rainbow said changing her attitude.

Meanwhile…

"Rainbow? Rainbow! Dammit, someone mustve destroyed her com." Jexi said.

"You think she'll be okay?" Hope asked.

"She'll be fine. Leon's still on the job so she'll be safe." Jexi said.

BAck with Rainbow, Yuffie and Leon…

They arrived at the hotel and entered. Rainbow put Sora on a bed as she turned to Leon and Yuffie. "Okay, why did you want his keyblade?" Rainbow asked.

"We had to get it away from him cause the Heartless we're using it to track him." Yuffie said.

"We did it to conceal his heart." Leon said. "But it won't work for long. Its still hard to believe him of all people is a chosen wielder."

"What's the big deal with this keyblade thing anyway?" Demona said.

"Try wielding it." Leon said.

Demona went and picked up the blade only for it to vanish and reappear in Sora's hands.

"See? Only chosen ones of Keyblades can wield this kinda power." Leon sid.

"I know. We happened to travel with three of them before." Rainbow said. "We lost two of them."

"The Keyblade can either be salvation...or destruction. It just depends on the wielder." Leon said.

"So sora is a good guy, right?" Demona asked.

"He is...but he's still just a kid, holding something he knows nothing about." Leon said.

"But he'll learn." Rainbow said.

"I hope he does, cause right now, he's the only hope we got." Leon said before a soldier heartless ran in from the window. "They found us."

Yuffie drew her signature shuriken. "Were gonna have to fight our way out." she said leaping over the soldier. "Backslash!" she shouted slashing it from behind.

"Whoa. So cool." Rainbow said. "But thats still ripping of Shulk!"

"Kids, head to the Third district. The boss of these guys has to be there.' Leon said.

"Got it." Demona said as the two grabbed a now conscious Sora and ran off to the third district.

"Okay. Where are you big boss man?" Demona said looking around before they heard shouted from above. Landing on top of them were Donald and Goofy as they looked at the Keyblade. "The key!" they said.

"Donald? Goofy? What are you two doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"We're on a very important mission from the king so don't….huh?" Donald said as the ground shook as concrete columns blocked their way out. Soon dropping down were five pieces of armor. Two arms, Legs and a torse. After combining, a head dropped down. It was a Heartless dubbed the Guard Armor.

Donald got his staff ready, dubbed the Mage's Staff while Goofy summoned a shield dubbed the Knight's Shield as they got ready to battle.

"Our first fight together, huh?" Rainbow said.

"Gwarsh, you really did keep your promise." Goofy said. "Your pals said we'd fight together one day, guess they were right."

"Let's teach this junk pile a thing or two!" Donald said.

Rainbow and Sora hacked at the legs of the Guard Armor, bringing it to its knees.

"Donald Thunder!" Donald shouted hitting an arm of the armor with lightning.

"And Goofy Tornado!" Goofy said spinning as he bumped off another arm.

"Time for the Grand finale!" Demona said aiming her two pistols at the head. "Jackpot!"

Two energy beams fired out of each gun, striking the head and blowing it up.

"Rest in peace, baby." Demona said surprised by what she said. "Wow, I cannot believe i said that."

The torse shook as a crystal like heart flew out of it as the torso faded away.

"So, you guys...have been looking for me?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said arriving with Yuffie.

"Hey, why don't ya come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"You guys have a ship?" Rainbow asked.

"Goofy! Dont tell them things like that!" Donald said.

"But its true. How else did we get here?' Goofy said.

"So, will I be able to find Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Donald said.

"Can we?" Goofy whispered.

"I don't know. But we need him so we can find the king." Donald whispered.

"Wait, Mickeys missing?" Rainbow asked.

"It's the truth. One day while we were out patrolling Disney Castle, the kings chamber was empty. All he left was a note to come here to find the key." Donald said.

"And let me get this straight, you think Sora's the answer to finding him?" Rainbow said.

"Exactly. Hey wait, wheres the rest of your buddies?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, we're split off at the moment." Rainbow said. "But they'll probably be waiting for me in the First District."

"Well, all right. We do owe you for saving the king the first time." Donald said.

"And true to your word, youre letting us come with you guys." Goofy said.

" Go with them, Sora. Especially if you wanna find your friends." Leon said.

'But no frowning. Smiles only." Donald said.

"Huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Our ship, the Gummi Ship, unlike your ships, is a ship of smiles. So no frowning." Donald said.

"Yeah. You gotta look funny like us." Goofy said as Donald shoved him back.

"Okay. But first, I promised Pongo and Perdita that-" Sora said.

"I'll handle the job for ya." Demona said. "Gives me something fun to do while you're out on an adventure."

"Oh, and if its like one of those side quest things, send any gear or rewards you get to us." Rainbow said.

"You saved me from Ubaune, its the least I can do." Demona said.

"Alright Sora, you ready?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Lets go meet your friends." Sora said.


	3. Wonderland

Rainbow lead the trio back to the third district where they saw the rest of the group waiting on her.

"There you are, and…" Hope said. "Oh! Donald, Goofy!"

"Nice to see ya too, Lope." Goofy said.

"Its HOPE!" Donald said.

Sora then looked at the others. "I remember you all so well. Riku told me about everyone he met."

"Nice to see you grown some more. So why did you get the keyblade and not Riku?" Hope asked.

"What?" Sora said before Rainbow went to Hope.

"Riku kept the keyblade thing a secret. Sora doesn't know." Rainbow whispered.

"Okay. Then I'll do my part.' Hope said. "Nevermind. Its still good to see you again."

"Same here." Sora smiled.

"He's our travelling companion so we can find the king." Donald said.

"Just dont take advantage of him, alright?" Hope asked.

"Okay, so lets go over some things." Goofy said. "Y'see, Sora heres gonna be the main attacker in our trio while we back him up. Using the key blade, unlike in most of some RPG-whatchamacallits, he can move freely while also attacking. As for you guys, you're free to attack as much as you like."

"And we can help too, y'know." Donald said. "Lets see… starting with me, I'm the Kings mage, as you guys know. I'm the guy who attacks using mostly magic and spells."

"And I'm the Kings Captain of the Royal Knights. I don't use swords, but I use a shield, which I can use to guard and attack." Goofy said.

"And y-better not forget me." said a vouce as a cricket in a suit jumped on hope shoulder.

"Oh! It's Jiminy cricket, Pinocchio's longtime conscience." Hope said.

"That's right. But since I was separated from him after our world was lost, I'm the royal chronicler. I'll be recording our adventure as we go." Jiminy said.

"So basically our mobile save point. Good to have." Lemon said.

"So, are we all clear on the rules? Good." Donald said.

"So we'll all be taking our separate ships. Jexi got the Star Speeder, I've got the Beacon." Hope said.

"And we'll show you ours right now." Goofy said opening the doors to the town to reveal a ship that was rather blocky. "The Gummi Ship!"

"Nice ride you got there." Franky said. "Don't think I've seen a finer ship like this yet."

"Its one of a kind. Made by our finest engineers in Disney Castle, Chip and Dale." Donald said.

"Oh, those two." Rainbow said. "I remember them. They made that kart for me."

"Yep. They're the royal engineers." Goofy said. "So, you ready to see a new world?"

"What are you saying, of course we are! All aboard your ships people, were going on a road trip!" Hope said.

The three ships took off into the air as they came side by side into the lanes between.

"I'm establishing a communication link with the Beacon and Gummi Ship. This way, we can stay connected." Kirito said.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Donald said as the screens showed the pilots.

"Read you loud and clear, Donald." Jexi said.

"Were good on our end too." Hope said.

"Perfect. Now, here's the deal with traveling from world to world. We travel these lanes and will sometimes come across Heartless ships. When you see them coming, shoot them down." Donald said.

"Roger. I have weapons on standby." Tails said.

'Uh…" Hope said. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something."

"No worries. We can cover for ya till you get weapons online." Goofy said.

'Thanks." Gemini said.

The ships soared through the sky as they fired at the passing ships before approaching a new world.

"Okay. World's been identified as...Wonderland." Donald said.

"As in that wacky world Alice went to?" Hope said. "Always wanted to go there."

"Speaking of, did you guys like the animated one, or the live action one?" Lemon asked.

"Tim Burtons film was WAY more fabulous. I loved the designs." Rarity said.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Donald asked.

"Never do.' Jexi said.

"Okay Wonderland, here we come!" Hope said.

As soon as they departed, they found themselves slowly falling down a hole of sorts, decorated with pictures of rabbits and such.

"So this is what flying feels like. So cool." Pinkie said before they landed on the group. As they did, a rabbit in a trenchcoat and a pocket watch ran by. "I'm late! I'm late! I should be there and not here. I'm so late! The queen will have my head for sure!" he yelled as he ran.

"Ah, the White Rabbit. He's always saying he's late." Estelle said as they chased after him and entered a small room which somehow fit them, well, most of them.

"Guys, I can't get in." Titanica said with only her arm getting in.

"Great, the doors to small." Hope siad before the knob awoke and talked.

"No, the opposite. She's simply too big." the knob said.

"Wak! It talks!" Donald said.

"I say. You all woke me right up." the knob said.

"Good Morning." Goofy said.

"Good Night. I need more sleep." the knob said.

Titanica looked around for the shrinking potion, but then realized. "Wait, if this really is wonderland, then I cant always look to their wacky items. I just have to think… outside what the world really wants." she said.

"Or...you could try the bottle." the knob said as a table popped up with two bottles on it. "Take them both with you. The blue one shrinks while the red one grows. Which you take...is up to you." the knob said before going to sleep.

"Hmm…" Titanica said. "If I take the blue one, it'll shrink me down to a normal size, but.." Titanica said. "Then I'd be who I was before…"

Flashback

When she was young, Alice Right was always known as the smallest one, be it at school or at home. People would make fun of her size and leave her out of most groups. She wished to be bigger, but on accident one day while wishing on a green light, it hit her. Feeling strange at first, she was flooded with flashes of Valkyries Adventures. Then as she was going to tell her parents and siblings what happened, as they laughed and didnt believe her, insulting her yet again, she was pushed to far, her frustrations manifested themselves as they forced the poor girl to start growing right before their eyes. Her clothes ripped as her head touched the ceiling and eventually breaking through it. She outgrew her own house, towering over others as she was frightened and scared. She was bigger yes, but now she was rejected as a freak. Transferred to a warehouse by the hero association to be safe from prying eyes, she never left. Until that day when Hope arrived…

End Flash back.

"Since then, I've been afraid about ever going back to my normal size. I don't wanna get teased again." Titanica said. "Maybe you guys should just...forget about me and go on."

"No, were not leaving you. I came to recruit you and accepted you for who you are. Your size isn't what defines you. You define you." Hope said.

"But.." Titanica said.

"You think we care about looks? Have you seen who we travel with?" Natsu said. "We're like a menagerie of people here."

"Natsu's raised by a dragon, Luffy can stretch, Pit's an angel, so many of us are different, and yet were the same. Dont be afraid to use something to go through one door." Jexi said.

Hope then realized something. "Wait, maybe she doesnt need the potions."

"Huh?" jexi asked.

"Valkyrie had tons of other Magics at her disposal besides Big Magic. Maybe just one of her powerful ones weren't exactly all she got. There were others like teleportation and light. Maybe you got one of them too." Hope said.

"That explained how fast she was when she fought Crustle." Jexi said.

"Alright, I'll try it." Titanica said.

"Just focus on the outside of the house, and where we are. Concentrate." Hope said.

"Hope…" Titanica said closing her eyes and seeing the outside. "Yes, I see it. Warrior-Maidens... Teleportation Magic!"

She vanished from the inside of the room and appeared next to the others. "I..I did it!"

"I knew you would." Hope said.

"Oh, so she didnt need the potions." The knob said. "Now, the Queen's castle is just through that passage." the knob said as the bed moved into the wall to reveal a hidden passage.

"Thanks. We'll be back soon." Nami said.

Upon entering the passage, they saw cards with weapons and were either red or black. The white rabbit ran up a spiral staircase before blowing a trumpet. "Court is now in session."

"I'm on trial? But why?" she a blond girl in white and blue.

"Her eminence the Queen of Hearts presiding." the rabbit said as the queen looked at the girl.

"She's the culprit all right. And the reason is...because I say so." she said.

"What kind of reason is that?" the girl said.

"You have a defense statement?" the queen asked.

"Yes. Its that I am completely innocent. Just because you are the queen, it doesn't give you the right to be so...mean." she said.

"Silence!" the queen shouted. "You dare defy me!?"

"Hey!" hope said coming into the area.

"Who dares disrupt the royal court?!" the red Queen asked.

"I do. You cant just accuse somebody of a crime just because you say so. What happened here?" Hope said.

"Ah. An accomplice. In that case, I find the both of you guilty as charged, for the assault and attempted theft of my heart." the Queen said.

"Your heart was stolen?" Hope asked.

"Attempted theft. You two failed to do the deed." the queen said.

"But that doesnt mean you can accuse the first person you see and kill him on the spot." Jexi said as the others arrived.

"More of them?" the queen said.

'Listen, what if we find proof that these two aren't the culprits? Then will you let them go?" Zephyr asked.

"Hmm. Perhaps. Until then, guards, lock up the two guilty ones!" the Queen said.

"Ah great." Hope said as the others ran off, the two were locked in a cage together.

"Did you fall down that Rabbit hole too?" the girl asked.

"Uh, no. We just happened to pass in. Alice, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Goodness, how ever do you know my name?" Alice said.

"Lets just say your adventures here make one heck of a story." Hope said.

"Don't worry. We're gonna find proof and get you two out of here." Filia said.

"Ah, finding the proof, not always easy, or is it always hard?" said a voice as a smiling purple cat appeared on a tree.

"The Cheshire Cat. Always appearing out of nowhere." Pinkie said.

"It was the shadows that did it. The shadows have left behind their proof they have. Find in the lotus woods perhaps." the cat said.

"Okay. Sit tight." X said as they ran into the woods.

"Cmon guys." Sora said running off.

"What was that all about?" Yuri said.

"Happens in the story, Alice is put on trial and is nearly sentenced to lose her head. Now Hope went and got himself in the same situation too." Estelle said.

"Let's just find the evidence and we'll save the two of them." Pit said.

The group scattered all over finding evidence all over. Returning to the queen with four gift boxes of evidence. "Now, lets…"

"Hold it. Bring out my evidence!" the queen said.

"What? You can't do that!" Lucy said.

"Yes I can. Its my court. Now, you can only pick one box. Evidence inside will then resemble the culprit. So choose!" the queen said.

"This is so tough. But… which should we choose?" Jexi asked before remembering the doorknobs words.

"Which one you take… is up to you."

"So it wasnt about choosing a potion or a box. It was about choosing what path to take and sticking with it." Jexi said. "Guess I'll pick...that one!" Jexi said pointing to the one on the end. It opened, transforming into a soldier heartless before fading.

"What on earth?" the queen said.

"Now let them go!" Jexi said.

"No way. Rule 53: Anyone who goes against the queens rulings...are guilty. Off with their heads!" the queen shouted as curtains pulled over the two cages as they were lifted up. The cards then marched in and attacked.

"Get to the crank tower! Get Hope and Alice down now!" Erza said.

"As for the cards, its a piece of cake." Odd said.

They sliced up the cards and went to the cages, but they were gone.

"What?" The queen asked.

"Where'd they go?" Jexi asked.

Hope was back in the main entryway of the world, standing on the table.

"Ugh, someone mustve teleported…" Hoep said before seeing a small note next to him. "Thanks for the gift." he read.

Just then, a large heartless crashed down behind him. It had four extendable limbs and faces red and black in a tower. It also juggled four pins.

"Gee youre a big one." Hope said as it stared at him. "Huh? You got a name?"

The heartless just stared at him before juggling the pins. "Oh, right, cant talk. I'm gonna call you the Trickmaster. Since you seem to like tricks like juggling." Hope said.

The Trickmaster raised a stick as it swatted at Hope.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. Let's dance!" Hope said.

(Cue- Sonic Colors Astroied coster Boss theme)

The Trickmaster went over to oven as it put its pins over it, lighting them both on fire. It then began blowing fireballs right at Hope.

"Youre a real case of wacky, you know that?' Hope said jumping over it and hitting it on the head. But it was a bit useless.

"So, it takes more thatn physical attacks to take it down." Hope asid as the Cheshire cat appeared.

"Need some help? How about I take youre freinds here, I have something to show your keyblade wielders." the Cheshire Cat said. "After all, you seem to be struggling a bit."

"Sure. You can do that?" Hope said.

Cheshire snapped his fingers, bringing everyone into the room. "Never mind." Hope said.

"So, got into another mess again, fearless leader?" Medaka asked.

"Just take care of this guy!" Hope said.

Sora tried to attack the Trickmaster physically, but it kept dodging. It then switched up its attacks, wildly swinging its pins as it walked.

"Let me." Aqua said running at it at the tip of her keyblade froze, allowing her to deal a large cut to its body.

"Ah. So she has it down. But not them." Cheshire said looking at Sora and Sci-Twi. He teleported to them. "I'm going to give you some guidance. Just imagine, that you want that enemy to freeze right in its tracks."

Cold air then formed at the tips of thier keyblades.

"Freeze!" they both shouted hitting it with an ice spell. It then tumbled to the goround, dazed.

"It's down!" Teddie said.

"That's Blizzard. A standard Ice spell." Aqua said.

"Yes in deed. After all… whats a keyblade weilder... without a little magic." the Cheshire Cat said.

"Now's our chance! You ready?" Yosuke said as the siganal for Persona's all out attack appeared.

"Lets go!" Sora said.

"Good answer!" Yosuke siad as images of him, Sora, Donald and goofy appeared and beat the heck out of the Trickmaster. It stepped back before falling to the ground, its arms fluttering like paper as its crystal heart flew out and vanished.

"Yaaawn…" The doorknob said waking up. "Whats a doorknob to do to get a little sleep in here?" he said yawning big as a keyhole appeared inside. Sora's Keyblade then appeared in his hands and it let out a light into it. A sound like a lock turning was heard.

"What was that?" Jexi asked.

"A keyhole." Aqua said.

"You know about them?"

"I've heard stories. Those lead to the heart of a world. Every world has them, including all of yours." Aqua said.

"So if they lock, the heartless can't come to the world anymore?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The Heartless are instantly banned from entering this world ever again." Aqua said.

"So its on to the next one." Jexi said looking at the map as a world showed up.

"Oooh, now this one looks all too familar." Pit said. "Olympus Coliseum. Its nearby."

"We get to see Herc again, huh?" Hope said.

"I wonder how much hes grown?" Jexi asked. "As a hero, I mean."

"Lets find out." Hope said as they exited wonderland and flew into the lanes.

Meanwhile, on a familiar ship…

"That wasn't hard was it?" Ian asked.

"Not hard at all. And we got our next little catch." Flux said as Alice walked in behind him. "She makes five."


	4. Olympus Coliseum

Unlike before, when they appeared in the land directly, the heroes all first appeared in a room filled with Statues and Vases of numerous greek accomplishments.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Youre asking me?" Pit asked back, confused.

"Somehow, this room seems incredibly familiar…" Hope said before they heard a voice.

Narrator: Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules.

They all then walked forward as the voice spoke to see a large vase with an epiphany of Hercules on it battling the Nemean Lion. Above it, five girls in uniforms similar to Pit were posing in a circle.

"Hey, that looks like Herc." Pinkie said.

Narrator: But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is…

The voice was immediatly cut off as the women on the vase started to move.

"Will you listen to him? He's makin this story sound like some greek tragedy." the one on the far left said.

"Lighten up, dude." one other on the far right said.

"Wak! Those five women on the vase just talked!" Donald said.

"You saw a talking doorknob, is that really too big of a deal?" Lemon asked.

"We'll take it from here, darling." the center girl said, prompting that they were telling the story now. The voice had just this to say to that...

Narrator: You go, girls.

The girls started to dance as everyone was confused.

"Uh, pardon me for being the first one confused, but who are you girls?" Jexi asked.

"My name is Calliope, and we are the Muses. Goddesses of the Arts, and Proclaimers of heroes, like yoursleves." Calliope said.

"Then you must tell stories about me a lot." Pit said.

"You? All you did was battle a scary snake lady and a god. You haven't been in nearly as many battles as Hercules." one of them said.

"Honey, you mean hunk-lules." the one on the far left, Thaila, said.

"Excuse me?" Hope asked as thaila moved down behind his painted back.

"Ooh, Id like to make some sweet music with him…" Thiala continued.

"*ahem* Our story… actually begins before hercules, many eons ago…" Calliope said as the girls started humming, the lines of the vase converging into steps as everyone came down to their level.

(The gospel truth)

Calliope: Back when the world was new,

The planet Earth was down on its luck

And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok

One of the titans on the picture smashed some of the vase, making glass fall everywhere in Chie and Thaila's path.

Thaila: (to chie) It was a nasty place! (both stepped over the damage)There was a mess wherever you stepped

Calliope: Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept

"Sing it girlfreind!" Taila said.

"Oh, here it comes, somebody get in on it!" Hope said.

Muses and Sunset: And then along came Zeus!

Calliope: He hurled his thunderbolt (He zapped!)

Thaila: Locked those suckers in a vault (They're trapped!)

All Muses: And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks!

And that's the gospel truth

The guy was too type "A" to just relax!

And that's the world's first dish (Yeah, baby!)

Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth

Though, people, it may seem impossible

That's the gospel truth!

Muses: On Mt. Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth

Though, people, it may seem impossible

That's the gospel truth!

"Okay, way to go ladies." Gemini said as they all clapped.

"Now, when you get the coliseum, Herc may be a bit different than when you last saw him." Calliope siad.

"Whaddya mean?" Sora asked.

"We met him ten years ago, if he looked the same we'd be surprised." Gray said.

"Oh hes different all right." Calliope said. "That boy's a true hero now."

"True hero huh? Gotta see it for myself." Jexi said. "I wanna see...how far he's come."

The group climbed the steps till coming to the coliseum's gates. "Now there's a familiar sight to remember." Pit said.

"Let's get on in there." Hope said as they got in to see a familiar goat man working on a sign. "Hey, there you are, champ. Do me a favor and move that pedestal, trying to spruce things up for the games." he said not looking.

Sora, Donald and Goofy pushed the pedistal as the others got in on it too. But ti wouldnt budge.

"It's too heavy!" Sora said.

"Too heavy? Since when have you been a little…" he said before seeing Sora. "Wrong guy. What are you doing here? I'm trying to spruce things up for the games here at the Coliseum. Heroes only." he said.

"Aw, cmon Phil, dont you remember us?" Hope said as Phil took a closer look at the others.

"Well bless the gods. If it ain't the champs of the west wing tournament." Phil said.

"You know them?" Sora asked.

"Know em? These guys helped Herc and a guy named Zack. That kid was fun. Too bad he had to go in such a hurry. We even got this new guy competing with his old sword. I think his name was Cloud or something like that." Phil said.

"Wait, Cloud? Clouds here?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Guy just signed up for the prelim games we got going on earlier today." Phil said.

"Well, if the tournament is heroes only, I think we should enter." Hope said.

"DOnt forget us." Sora said.

"Were heroes too." Donald said.

"You three yahoos ain't got what it takes to be heroes." Phil said. "Now get lost."

"Wait, sora's fought tons of monsters." Hope said.

"Okay, thats funny!" Phil said laughing. "Besides, if he cant even move this pedestal, he's not a hero."

"Can you push it?" Natsu said.

"Uh…."

"He's too chicken to even try." USApyon said.

"Look, I'll let you guys in, but if some crazy miracle were to happen that got those three in, they aint comin in." Phil said.

"Sorry Sora." Jexi said.

"Hey, Jibanyan? Can you stay with them in case anything happens?" Hope asked.

"You can count on meow!" Jibanyan said.

The four exited the coliseum only for Jibanyan to sniff on something.

"I smell something bad… as in fires mixed with the rotten odor of the dead." Jibanyan said.

"Wow. You really got a sharp nose, for a red cat." said a familar voice as none other than Hades apppeared.

"Hades." Jibanyan said.

"Simmer down roadkill, I'm not here for you, just wanna talk to the kid." Hades said with his arm around Sora. "Let me guess, didn't get in cause they didn't think you're hero material, right? Well, let's help with that." Hades said summoning a ticket.

"A pass?" Sora said.

"All yours. Knock em dead. I'm rooting for ya." Hades said before vanishing.

"I dont like this, Sora." Jibanyan said. "Sure, youre in the games now, but something tells me Hades is up to something."

"Well, we'll be sure to keep an eye out, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. We'll keep both of them out." Goofy said.

"Well, I better still stick with you just in case." Jibanyan said.

Soon, everyone was in the games.

"Welcome, heroes, demigods and damsels, to the Games!" Phil said. "Okay, heres the deal. Like the games ten years ago, y'gotta beat the monster teams to advance to the got that? I got two words for ya: Fight!"

Pit and hope teamed up and were the first.

"So were first up. Whoevers up first is gonna get it, right pit?" Hope said.

"Yeah." Pit said.

"Now, entering the ring...we got a fair maiden and a force of nature! Phosphora!" Phil said as a girl with electrified clothing came into the ring.

"Yes? You called?" Phosphora said.

"So youre one of the general in Viridi's army. Nice to finally meet yo...ow!" Hope said before getting electricuted.

"Look, I'm not into side players, okay. Just want another shot at the rubber boy who beat me before." Phosphora said.

"Ow… okay, that was a cheap shot. Now its our turn pit." Hope said.

"Yeah! Its our turn to bring the thunder." Pit said as they walked in.

5 minutes later…

The two were electrified on the ground as they were attacked mercilessly by Phosphora.

"How did this even happen?" Pit said. "This is just like last time."

"Last time?!" Hope said.

"Good thing we have the tag rule." Pit said tagging Luffy in.

"Oh, good. Now we get to the main…" Phosphora said before a punch hit, knocking her out of the ring.

"Game: heroes." Phil said.

"Ow." Phosphora said. "Next time we meet kid." she said before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.

The team of Natsu and Gray were up next.

"Why the heck did jexi pair us up?" Gray said.

"No clue, but that won't stop me from beating the other guy before you." Natsu said.

"You're out of your mind, lava brains. I'm beating him first." Gray said as the two glared at each other.

"And now… get ready for a beast that gonna literally rock your world. Its the immortal, the immovable, the unstoppable, the Mighty Cragalanche!" Phil said as the large rock monster fell into the area.

"Huh? Get lost you loser!" the two said as they sent it out of the ring with a joint attack.

"Whoa. 2 seconds. Gotta be a new record." Phil said.

"And that's why I paired them." Jexi smiled.

"Next up for the heroes, the Spunky Dragon of Inaba with legs so dangerous, they'll punt you into Orbit. Yes damsels and demigods, I'm talkin about Chie Satonaka!"

"Bring it on! I'll take on whoever!" Chie said.

"Her opponent, a fearsome hound of white fur. He carries the skulls of his victims in his bag and eats their souls! Give it up for….Mighty Dog!" Phil said as a large white dog with a bag of bones and flaming eyebrows walked into the ring.

"Wow, he looks cool. Wheres he from?" Luffy said.

"Hmm. He's a Yo-kai. Boss rank." Valentine said.

"Here he is!" USApyon said with his Yokai pad. "Mighty Dog. A rival of Red J. According to this, he's stronger than Red J and looks sort of like a hulked out Komasan."

"Oh my swirls, he even looks like me." Komasan said.

"Hehehe. Gonna chew you up and spit out your soul." Mighty Dog said taking a cone of ice cream and biting into it.

"I'm not afraid of you. Persona!" Chie said summoning Tomoe to her side.

"Hmm." Mighty Dog said flicking the persona taking it out with ease. "Got anything else?"

"Uhh…" Chie said.

"No? Good." he said leaping up and landing a punch right on Chie.

"Stay strong, Chie!" Jexi said.

"Aright Tomoe, help me out! God's-" Chie began before Mighty Dog flicked it away again and tossed Chie into the wall.

"Girls out. Heroes, two minutes to send in a replacement." Phil said.

"Heres his weakness. Its his…" USApyon said before the Dog starting putting on spiky armor. "Uh oh. He's weakness is now his strongest point."

"Cmon! You got any more ladies you wanna throw at me? I need a strong one! Not girlie girls who wanna play dress up and have tea parties." Mighty Dog said.

"He's asking for it, isnt he?" Erza said. "Hold this." she said giving Hope a slice of cake.

"Aw. this girls gonna, arp! Arp! Arp!" he called out as soon as Erza entered the ring.

"Oh. That has to sting." Zephyr said.

Mighty Dog was covered in bruises as Erza stood there. "You going to stop these attacks on women?"

He weakly shook his head yes. "Good. Now get out of my sight." Erza said as the dog ran. She returned to her seat and reclaimed the cake she gave Hope.

"I'm glad she's on our side." Hope said before seeing a man in a red cape with blond pointy hair and a familiar looking sword walk by.

"No mistaking it, thats him." Hope said. "Cloud Strife."

As the games continued on, Hope secretly followed Cloud to the pits where he secretly listened in to a conversation between him and another familiar voice.

"Okay. The kid with the brown spiky hair, the duck, the dog, and the red cat. They're your next opponents." Hades said.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says…" Cloud began.

"I know what your contract says. I'm the one who wrote it. Sigh… look, I brought you here cause youre the strongest warrior in your world. And I know your contract says you're only suppose to kill Hercules, but you gotta get rid of that kid to get to him. Got it?" Hades said.

Cloud just turned his head and didnt say a word.

"Jeez, talk about stiff… I dunno how he cooperated with those guys in the Orox Phlox shebang. Still, good warriors are hard to come by. But, I still have Plan B if things fall flat." Hades chuckled as growling was heard in the background.

"And now, the final round of the games! The winner of this match will move on to face my wonder trainee, Hercules!" Phil said as the crowd cheered. "But who will win, heroes with non heroes or the lone swordsman?" Phil said.

The heroes entered with Sora Donald and Goofy and three more people.

"Entering from the right, these three have entered on a lucky count, but have somehow passed every stage of the games! Will their luck run out here? Here is Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Phil said.

Yang went into the arena next. "Joining these rookies is a survivor of a near death crisis. SHe may have lost an arm, but thats not stopping this blonde berserker. Presenting the Muscle of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long!"

Next into the ring was Gemini with her sword by her side. "If you like old west films and a dash of samurai style, than this girls your first draft pick for a date...Gemini Sunrise!"

Last one to enter the ring was Kirito with both swords in hand. "He survived the deadly games of SAO, beat Akihiko Kayaba, and was the one who risked everything to win Battle of Bullets. Its...Kirito!"

And on the opposing side entered Cloud with his buster sword in his hands.

"And their Opponet is from the now destroyed Midgar. Losing his best friend to a madman bent on destruction and on a quest to kill him. Please welcome….Cloud Strife!" Phil said.

"Let's just get this over with." Cloud said.

"Cloud, can I ask… why are you contracted to Hades?" Krito asked

"That's none of your business." Cloud said.

"Okay. Let the match….begin!" Phil said.

Cloud went in strong with a fierce sword slash nearly decapitating the group before turning around and hitting them with another slash.

"Now that he's our enemy, I'm starting to think we bit off more than we can chew here…" Gemini said.

"We aren't giving up just yet." Sora said. "We can still win if we fight."

"Yeah." Kirito said drawing Excalibur and clashing with Cloud, both going back.

"Jibanyan, were gonna do a pincer attack together, all right?" Yang asked.

"Got it. I got left, you go right!" Jibanyan said as they each went to separate sides as they charged at Cloud.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted as he and Yang unleashed a barrage of punches.

"It's over!" Sora said striking at Cloud, only to be blocked.

"I haven't even gotten serious yet." Cloud said as a wing came from his back and he took flight into the air. "Omnislash!" he shouted.

"Uh oh, thats his most powerful Limit Break! Watch out!" Rainbow shouted.

But even with the warning, Cloud tore into the combatants as they all lied there weakened.

"And that is game! Combatants are unable to keep fighting. Winner is….Cloud Strife!" Phil said.

"Hmm. This was...fun." Cloud said before the gates behind him open and out of them came a large black three headed dog.

"Oh no. Cerberus." Pit said.

"The underworlds faithful guard dog?!" Hope said in shock as Cerberus ran in with Hades watching.

"Almost forgot to give him a rule: accidents happen." Hades said before vanishing.

Cerberus slammed Cloud into a wall. Before he could pounce on the downed heroes, he was caught by something. It was Hercules, only he was now more muscular with a blue cape and more herioc clothing.

"Herc!" Phil said.

"Youre finally here!" Pit said.

"Phil! Get them out of here!" Hercules said.

The group quickly ran out as they left Cerberus with Herc and Cloud.

"Phew. Too close. That was Cerberus. But he's suppose to be in the Underworld. Guess Hades has some tricks up his sleeve." Phil said.

"You sure the others will be okay in there?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, they'll be fine. Herc's with em." Phil said.

Back inside the coliseum, Donald weakly got up and raised his staff. The others got up too as they saw Hercules in a corner with Cloud on his shoulder with Cerberus approaching.

"We got your back, herc!" Yang said as they stood tall and strong.

Hercules quickly ran out with Cloud as the large dog turned his attention on the group.

"Little old us are gonna teach you some new tricks. Now Play Dead!" Gemini said slashing as Cerberus's nose. It then began launching fireballs right out of its mouths only for Gemini to send them back as Kirito got underneath, launching Cerberus up with a sword strike. As he fell to the earth, Yang ran in and gave a punch to one of the heads as Sora dealt a blow to another.

"Okay, now lets end this!" Kirito said slashing Cerberus down with both swords, knocking him unconcous.

Later…

"Thus, I dub thee, Sora, Donald and Goofy, junior heroes, therefore qualifying you entrance to the games and furthermore…" Phil said.

"Hey! What do ya mean junior heroes?" Donald asked.

"You still don't know what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"Huh. Do you guys know what it means?" Goofy asked.

"We do, but it's not something that comes to you or us like that." Hope said.

"Its something you have to figure out for yourself….like I did." Hercules said.

"That said. Youve really went from Zero to Hero, herc." Natsu said.

"It was all thanks to you guys. If you guys ever come back, we'll have a match." Hercules said.

"Unfortunately there won't be any matches for a while. Still gotta clean up the mess from the last fight." Phil said.

"Well, we did secure the keyhole here, so we'll come back another time once we squared away everything." Eren said.

Outside of the coliseum, they saw Cloud sitting at the gates.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cloud said.

"Why did you go with him?" Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone and thought Hades could help. But, I ended up falling into darkness and couldn't find the light." Cloud said.

"Hey, you can get it back. Sora's looking for something too." Hope said.

"For his light?" Cloud asked as Sora shook yes. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said walking by.

"Hey! Let's have another fight sometime! No dark powers involved!" Sora said.

"Hmmm. Think I'll pass." Cloud said walking off.

"Heh, hes still really cool." Rainbow said as they headed back to their ships.

After that Toma and Cyrille walked up to the coliseum.

"Aw, man! The stadiums trashed? And here I was thinking we could show our skills." Toma groaned.

"Yeah, sorry kids. Games are cancelled till damages are fixed." Phil said to them.

"Aw, the games are over? Too bad. I was hoping to find some people here." said a voice as a boy in red with a strange looking sword showed up. "Well, can't be helped I guess."

"What the…?" Toma said as Cyrille gasped at the sword over the new faces back.

"Is that… the Monado?" Cyrille asked.

"Oh. You know about the Monado? But...you don't look much like Homs." he said.

"Oh, we aren't homs, whatever those are. But, who are you looking for?" Toma asked.

"Friends of mine. See, my worlds gone and we got scattered during teleportation off. I'm trying to see if any of them survived." he said.

"Our worlds gone too. We're trying to find a way to get it back." Toma said. "Even though my friend says its impossible, I'm still eager to try."

"Really? Then how bout we team up? Shining force and Monado, together." he said.

"Sounds awesome. I'm Toma. The mopey girl is my partner Cyrille." Toma said.

"Names Shulk. Pleasure to meet you." Shulk said as the two shook.

Meanwhile…

"He's muscular, he's, colorful, he's stretchy, he's hopeful." Hades said seeing images of all the heroes including Hercules. "And they're all wonderful. Wonderfully infuriating!" Hades shouted turning red with rage. "What will it take to get rid of these guys? No no. Everything's set in place. Next time they come and fight each other, I'll pick em off. Simple as that." Hades chuckled.

Just then, Maleficent appeared with Flux, Ian and Damien.

"Sorry, we were a little concerned about your...obsession." Flux said.

"Who invited you to the party? I've got things here. So take a hike." Hades said.

"As you wish. Fight to your hearts content." Maleficent said before turning to leave.

"Annette. I wish you could be here." Damien moaned.

"I still can't believe she ran away after what happened in CHS the first time." Ian said.

"Yeah. Same here. Ran away to that accurssed place." Flux said.

"Accursed? Its just a circus." Ian said.

"Yeah. I know about it. Cosmic Circus, the universes only traveling circus. And worse of all, its run by a color fighter for crying out loud. So I can't get near it without the threat of being arrested." Flux said.

"Big bro." Damien said.

"But, some things have an upside. Especially with our little secret weapon here." Flux grinned looking at Damien.

"Yeah." Damien said as his arm covered in poison.

"Who would have thought...my little brother would be an enhanced. It works out perfectly." Flux grinned. 


	5. Deep Jungle

As the group soared through the lanes between before encountering another new world. "Okay, worlds known as Deep Jungle. Nothing but jungle." Donald said.

"Hey, Donald? Do you think that youre being a little too hard with Sora? You two repel each other." Hope said.

"It's not my fault. I want to find the king, but he insists on stopping on every world to find his friends." Donald said.

"Well, youre too tied up with royal business to take detours for my sake." Sora said. "I'm landing it myself. Which of these buttons does it?" Sora said pressing random buttons.

"Not that one!" Donald said as the ship spun right into the world.

"Oh boy." Usopp said as they followed after. The ships split as Jexi followed Donald and Goofy as Hope followed Sora. Hope and his team soon found Sora in an old and abandoned treehouse. "Ow. That hurt." Sora said.

"Man, you really gotta take it easy with those two. You have to work together." Hope said.

"But Donalds too tied up with finding this so-called king." Sora said.

"Would you like an oden sandwich to feel better? I'm sure the big leopard would agree." Nana said.

"Leopard?" Charmy said as they looked up to see a leopard jump down at them.

Hope kicked it away, but as it pounced again, a muscular warrior with long hair and a loin cloth blocked it with a spear and sent it packing.

"Hey, thats…." Titanica said.

"Yeah, i think so." Hope said walking up to him. "Hey, are you…"

"Sabor. Danger." he said.

"Oh, the leopard. Thanks for saving us, jungle man." Charmy said.

"Thank you." he repeated.

"Hey, I'm looking for my friends. One of thems a duck, his names Don…" Sora suddenly stopped. "Never mind. I'm looking for Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku, friends? Kairi, friends?" the man said.

"Yeah but…" Sora said.

"Friends. Here." he said. He then spoke full gorilla.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

He repeated the gorilla phrase before Hope went up to him.

"I know its hard to understand. Its because hes speaking gorilla." Hope said.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "I don't care. Take me to them."

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." the man said.

Hope nodded. "So you ARE Tarzan. I didnt think you were, but I had to be sure."

"No mistake. He's the real live wild man." Fuyunyan said.

"And...I'm Sora. He Hope. Tarzan go. Sora go go." Sora said.

Tarzan opened the doors of the treehouse to reveal the vast jungle before them.

"So this Deep Jungle is actually the Jungle where Tarzan was raised in. Which means that she also has to be here, right?" Hope asked Tarzan.

"Yes, Jane." Tarzan replied.

"I think the best way for us to regroup is to meet up at Janes camp. Do you know the way to her Campsite?" Hope asked.

"Tarzan lead." Tarzan said sliding down on a nearby tree branch.

"When in rome…" Hope said as they all traversed the trees, eventually coming up at the camp.

"Jane in that tent, go inside." Tarzan said.

"Got it." Hope said as they went inside the tent in the center.

"Jane. Tarzan back." Tarzan said.

"Oh, you're back. And you brought friends."

"Hi. I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Oh. You speak English. So you all aren't related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Your dad sent a letter back to london for a few reserves to the expedition." Hope said.

"Oh. I wish he would have told me first." she said.

"I find that story highly doubtful." said a voice as a man in hunter clothing lead the Jexi group along with Donald and Goofy into the tent.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora said before he and Donald turned away from each other.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." he said turning away.

"Mr. Clayton. We aren't hunting them, we're researching them. Ugh. Well, the more the merrier." she said. "I'm Jane Porter and I welcome you."

"And that guy was Clayton, the hunter escort?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Though he can be a bit hard to deal with. Either way, I encourage you to study the gorillas as much as you please." Jane said.

"Hey, Sora, guys. Look what we found." Goofy said opening his hands to reveal a orange square object.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"It's a Gummi block, the same stuff our ship is made of." Donald said. "This means the King could have been here."

"It's highly unlikely, but if he was here, then this place had to be important somehow." Robin said.

"Well, if were ever gonna save this place, we gotta find the keyhole. Tarzan may know where it is, but it may be near the… gorilla nesting grounds." Hope whispered.

"Yeah. Not the best idea. If it is near there, the gorillas would go wild and attack, thinking we were trying to hurt their young." Fluttershy said.

"And that is exactly what i am trying to prove here." Clayton said coming in.

"Jane already told you Clayton. You may be an expert hunter, but this is an expedition for Jane and her father, not some hunting game." Lucy said.

"Oh perish the thought. If this key something or other is important and near the gorilla's nesting grounds, then Tarzan must lead us to them. For all we know, your friends might be with them." Clayton said to Sora as he thought it over.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"I dont think he wants to tell us, considering Clayton's here."

"Poppycock, he knows, doesnt he? And he trusts you all, correct? Then he should feel comfortable enough to tell us, right?" Clayton said.

Tarzan looked at them before speaking. "All right." he said.

"Then take us then. Take us to the Gorillas. Go-rill-as." Clayton said.

"First, Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"The leader, and the one who raised you, I'm guessing." Hope said.

"Perfect. Then I'll follow as an escort." Clayton said. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

Jexi saw a faint evil smile on Claytons face. Knowing he was only in for this to just hunt them he spoke up.

"Wait. I think we should pick who goes with Tarzan. Sora, Donald and Goofy have to go, that makes three. So we might just need to…" Jexi began before they had all left him and Hope behind. "And they left before we could finish."

"I think you need to be a bit quicker there, Jexi." Hope said.

They followed Tarzan to the nesting grounds, being sure to Lose Clayton. Before them was Kerchak, and Tarzan was speaking to him in their language. Hope listened in on the conversation using his comm, which acted as a universal translator.

"Kerchak, I know that the nesting grounds are sacred, but I trust them. They need us, and we need them." Tarzan said, but all Hope was getting was gorilla speak.

"Great. Guess gorilla doesnt count as an official language." Hope said.

"What? You thought the comms were translators? They're just regular communicators." Jexi said.

"So, did you get one word of that?" Goof asked.

"No." Donald said.

"He said that they need us and we need them." Chopper said.

"How did you..?" Sora asked.

"He's been a reindeer for half his life. He knows a thing or two about animal speak." Hope said. "When it comes down to it. Hes the most useful for an animal translator."

"R-really?" Chopper said before dancing. "I-I'm not happy cause you said that, you big dummy."

"Funny way of showing it." Sora said.

'Kerchak! Please!" Tarzan said before seeing him walk off.

"Guess that was a no-go." Rainbow said before they heard a gunshot in the distance.

"Shot. From treehouse." Tarzan said.

"Clayton. That backstabber really knows how to do his work." Erica said.

In the treehouse, a lone gorilla played with a globe as Clayton was focusing his gun on it. But before he could hit it, Donald ran in.

"Stop!"

Clayton missed as the gorilla ran off.

"You bastard! I knew you were up to no good, I could smell a lie on you!" Chopper said.

"No. Its not what you think. A...snake slithered by you see. I saved that gorilla's life." Clayton said.

"Looks to me like you weren't aiming at the snake, but that gorilla." Gajeel said.

'I swear. I was not hunting it." Clayton said.

They soon returned to the campsite where Jane scolded Clayton. "You no good snake." Jane said.

"I told you before. I was not aiming at the gorillas." Clayton said.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again." Jane said as Clayton marched out.

As he was leaving, the Heartless were tailing him. He readied his gun as he thought i was another gorilla, but as he loaded it, the Heartles pounced, and he fired.

"A gunshot? Again? But there shouldn't be any gorillas in the camp." Jane said as the group ran out to see one surrounded by monkey like heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"Well, he had to have shot something. I think those things were it." Hope said.

"I cant think of a better way to earn the gorillas trust then by saving their young. You must save it!" Jane said.

"Tarzan help. Protect family." Tarzan said grabbing his spear.

"Yeah. Man or beast, no matter who raised you, family is universal." Jexi said as they battled the against the Heartless.

The gorilla was soon freed as it ran for safety. After which, another gunshot was heard in the thicket of bamboo.

"I think I know what happened to clayton." Hope said as they ran into the thicket only to see his pipe on a nearby rock.

"His pipe." Jexi said picking it up. "Still warm."

"Donald, you dont think the Heartless…" Goofy said.

"Could be." Donald said.

Jexi then took a defensive stance. "We aren't alone."

Out of the thicket came the same leopard as before.

"Sabor!" Tarzan said.

"Him again?" Hope said. "We dont have time for you!"

Chopper walked to it and tried to reason with it. "I know youre a predator, but were in a hurry."

Sabor just growled

"Uh, Chopper? I think he wants to eat you." Happy said.

"No. He wants…." Chopper said before the leopard leapt at Hope, pinning him down and trying to get at his throat.

"He wants me?!" Hope said.

"Get that cat off of him!" Jexi said.

"No, wait!" CHopper said. "I dont think he's trying to kill him. He's looking for something."

"But what could I have that Sabor would want?" Hope asked. "Besides a body of flesh he'll want to eat clean."

"Hey, can you tell me what he has that you're so interested in?" Chopper asked.

"It's alright, you can tell us. We mean you no harm." Fluttershy said.

The leopard looked at them before a gunshot was heard. A wound was seen on the leopard as he fell over losing blood.

"I think I know where that came from." Hope said seeing clayton walk over to them like he was possessed.

"I was right. His heart was so full of darkness, the heartless took him over." Hope said.

"Not quite." Clayton said as he whistled with the heartless came at his call. "These things do as I please and with my guidance, they'll make hunting the gorillas all the much more easier."

"See, Heartless are attracted to the darkness in ones heart. And sometimes, one with dark hearts can command them." Donald said.

""Yes, now….for my biggest game." Clayton said aiming at the group.

"So youre hunting us now, is that it?" Hope said.

"Not entirely." CLayton said looking at Chopper. "In all my life, I never thought I'd encounter a reindeer who walks and talks like a man. He is going to be my biggest hunt."

"What?" Chopper said. "I'm not some kind of prey and hunting trophy."

"Not yet. Besides, deer are always prey, so this isn't much different. But, I think I'll need extra muscle." Clayton said as a stone wall broke down. Tarzan tried to leap in for Chopper's defense only to be knocked back by an invisible force.

"What the? Clayton has psychic powers?" Gemini said.

"No. I can feel it. There's some sort of invisible heartless backing him up." Toph said.

"Invisible? A chameleon heartless!" Hope said. "Erica, use Sacre de Lumire and light that suker up!"

"Right! Sacre de Lumiere!" Erica said as four pillars of light flashed and revealed the heartless.

"There you are. So, does the name Stealth Sneak work?" Hope said.

The chameleon like heartless looked both ways as it trilled and spun at them.

"Okay, so its a yes." Hope said.

Clayton and chopper were fighting as Clayton was trying to shoot him.

"Hold still!" Clayton siad.

"Like i'd do that!" Chopper said going into Horn Point. He quickly dug under ground.

"Now whered he go?" Clayton said as chopper popped up behind him.

"Kung Fu point!" Chopper said hitting Clayton rapidly.

"Wow!" Donald said.

"What kinda animal is he? Some sorta stag beetle slash raccoon dog?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not either of them! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted.

"Well, you're about to be a dead deer soon." Clayton said aiming his gun.

Chopper backed away from Clayton as he advanced.

"You think you're special. You just something for hunters to shoot at and mount. I am the predator and you are the prey!" Clayton said before hearing a trill as he saw the dying Stealth Sneak behind him. "No!" Clayton called out as it fell on top of him.

"Wrong there, clayton. Youre our prey. Were the hunter's." Hope said. He then went over to chopper. "Hey, I know he only hunted you because youre some kinda mosnter, but that deosnt mean…"

"I dont care about that anymore." Chopper said. "I only became a human because i wanted friends. Now, I wanna be a monster that helps Luffy." Chopper said.

They saw the heart leave the Stealth Sneak as it faded away leaving Clayton's deceased body.

"Yeah. You're done." Sora said as the gorillas began to gather around them.

"Wow. They trust us now." Chopper said as Kerchak approached him. "They're gonna...huh?" he said as Kerchak lifted him and tossed him over a ledge.

"Uh, I think we'll climb." Jexi said as the others climbed up with Tarzan.

"This. Home." Tarzan said.

It was the inside of a large tree, where at the center, butterflies were gathered around it.

"Tarzan, I gotta ask. What did that gorilla speak you told me and sora before mean?" Hope asked.

"Friends here. See friends." Tarzan said before doing the same speak.

"I think I get it. That phrase means heart. Friends in our hearts." Jane said.

"Have heart. See friends. Clayton lose heart. No heart. No see friends. No heart. No friends." Tarzan said.

Sora and Donald looked at eachother while Tarzan said that.

"Look, about what I said… I'm sorry about saying you put the king before anyone elss needs." Sora said.

"Me too. When it comes down to it, i think we have the same goal sometimes." Donald said.

"Yeah. All for one and one for all!" Goofy said hugging the two.

The butterflies then began moving as they revealed a keyhole underneath them. Sora's keyblade appeared as it locked the keyhole shut.

"Oh yeah! Another keyhole is locked." Indigo said.

"Hmm. There's some things I'm still thinking about. I think...we should head back to Traverse town." Sora said.

"Good idea. I've been getting this feeling that we should head back. If theres a key hole there too, we should back track before heading to the next world. Uh.. what was it called again?" Hope asked.

"Agrabah. Thats our next world." Donald said.

"The home of the tales of the Arabian Nights? With Aladdin and Princess Jasmine and the Genie?" Indigo asked.

"I guess. If thats what you think." Donald said.

"I ttok a journey to the world of the arabian knights. Pretty cool meeting a Geine of my own. Her name was Sharaha, genie of the ring. Pretty fun trip." Sonic said.

"Well, let's just hope this is different than the one you are thinking of." Pit said. "But for now, its back to Traverse Town." 


	6. Cosmic Circus

The Cosmic Circus, well known for bringing an abundance of smiles and enjoyment to countless people who love to travel across worlds as well as visiting worlds that are in need of entertainment and enjoyment.

Before the crowd walked up a girl with pink hair in pigtails as well as a top hat as well as very colorful clothing.

"Thank you one and all for coming tonight! I hope you enjoyed tonights show! I wish you safe travels!" she said bowing as a blue seal like creature jumped onto her head and bowed as well.

Cece

User of the Circus Style

Role: Clown and Ringmaster

The crowds began to leave the big top as they entered the games of chance section of the ircus. The Cosmic Circus is not just the universe's only world travelling one, its the largest one in history. Five sections of it. The center is the big top and the four sections surrounding it are one dedicated to games of chance, another to people who wield bizarre powers, the next was a zoo made up of animal species from across the worlds and the last one is dedicated to a special museum of all of the worlds the circus has visited so far.

"Ugh! Man, talk about a real show! I really felt the crowds energy." Cece said. "Agree, Popplio?"

"Pop!" Popplio said.

Popplio

Sea Lion Pokemon

Occupation: Seal performer and acrobat

"Yeah. We always have such clean fun whenever we have our little performances." said a girl in a striped leotard with her arm reaching for an apple all across the room.

Ella

User of the Rubber Style

Occupation: Acrobat

"Just wish I could say the same for our latest addition." she said pointing to a girl eating her own weight in meat. "Can't help it. I've had the taste for meat since I got this weird powers.

Lacy

Enchaned with Gum-Gum Fruit powers

Occupation: Acrobat

"Yes. She is a bit of a wild card. But she does an excellent show." said a man with a black leather jacket and a red pompadour.

Roberto

Tamer of animals

Occupation: Animal Trainer

"Either way. We still have to work hard to keep all of our lovely guests happy. After all, smiles, dreams, happiness. That is our goal." said a young blond haired boy with a tuff of blue and red.

Dennis

Wielder of the Yo-kai Watch Dream

Occupation: Yo-kai performer

"Indeed. That is our amazing motto!" Cece said. "But I still feel we could be even more amazing if we were able to get more amazing performers. So, what I am proposing is...we go out there and recruit even more new acts for the circus!"

"So we're taking the shuttle?" Ella asked.

"Yep. Our three man shuttle. Dennis, Lacy, you two are coming with me on this exciting mission!" Cece said. "And that is a direct order."

"Ugh. I hate it when she goes on her happy command." Dennis said

"But she's more fun that way." Lacy said.

"Say, where's little Annette? I thought she would attend." Cece said.

"Still working at the dream interpreting booth." Roberto said. "You sure you had to teach her to use that style? She is the sister of the universes worst criminal."

"Of course I'm sure. I don't care what she and her family's done. I saw someone needing a smile." Cece said.

Meanwhile in the bizarre powers section, a familiar girl in a purple pask held the hand of a man before her.

Annette Flux

User of the Dream Style

Occupation: Dream Interpretor

"I see it. I see it. A ha! Your dream means...you will find a beautiful girl today!" she said.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Definitely. My interpreting is never wrong." she said as the man ran off. "Of course, seeing into your dreams made that simple." she giggled.

At a small shuttle, Cece went in with Lacy and Dennis as it began to take off.

"You all prepared?" Cece asked.

"I packed all of the food and meat we need for later." Lacy said.

"And I have my partners dream medal and the merican medals handy." Dennis said.

"Then blast off!" Cece said as the shuttle rocketed off.


	7. Traverse Town Revisited

Back in traverse town, the others had just arrived to see Cid standing there waiting for them. "Bout time you got back." he said.

"Uh...we're you expecting us, Cid?" Jexi asked.

"Yep. I need ya to do something for me." Cid said taking out a package. "I need ya to take this to someone."

"To someone?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah. In the 3rd district. There's a hidden door there that'll lead you to a secret grotto. You'll find a house in the middle of it. Give it to the owner there." Cid said.

"You can depend on us." Sunny said.

Traversing through town, they arrived to said door and got through it with fire. Entering, they found a small house in the center and entered it, finding it empty.

"Uh, is this some kind of joke? This place is completely abandoned." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. It does look that way." Hope said.

"I say! Who goes there!? Said a voice as a man in blue with a long white beard came in. "You are to knock before...oh. Estelle and the other four. This is a pleasant surprise." he said.

"Oh, so this is your house Merlin." Estelle said."Then I can already guess whats in here, the book you were given."

"Ah yes. I was wondering when this would come." Merlin said opening the package to reveal a blank book and a yellow gemstone.

"So… is this the story book that had Winnie the Pooh in it?" Pinkie asked.

"Quite right, but as you can see, the pages are no longer all inside. I'm afraid they've been scattered throughout the worlds. Leaving the world within this book blank." Merlin said.

"Hey, I found two on that table in Wonderland just before we left." Hope said taking two out.

"Hey, yeah! I found two more in Herc's world." Pinkie said.

Merlin looked at them. "These are not the pages. These are from different picture books." Merlin said.

"So, how do we fix Pooh's book?" Estelle asked before a familiar face walked in.

"Oh, guys. You did come back in town." Demona said.

"Hey demona. You complete the quest?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure did. Pongo and Peridita gave me a reward too. This scrap of paper. Not sure how good it is." Demona said.

"My word. Its one of the storybook pages." Merlin said. "Put it in the book, child, quickly."

Merlin opened the book and Demona inserted it into the book. Immediately, a large flash followed. When it subsided, Sora, Jexi, Hope, Pinkie and Estelle suddenly found themselves standing in a meadow. They looked to a lone log to see a yellow bear in a red shirt.

"Think think. Think think." he said.

"Whoa, that must be him." Hope said walking up to him. "Uh, scuse me, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, someone was there watching me. I was just thinking about how to say goodbye to Pooh." he said.

"Isnt that your name? You cant say goodbye to yourself, youre you." Pinkie asked.

"Yes. I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a group who happened to stumble in here by accident." Jexi said.

"Then I suppose you all have come to say goodbye to Pooh too?" Pooh asked.

"Why would we, we just met you." Hope said. "Er, how about you tell us exactly whats been going on here in this place?"

"Its because everyone's gone away. We all used to play here in the Hundred Acre Wood. We'd take walks, play Pooh sticks, and everyday, I'd eat some honey." Pooh said.

"Oh trust me, we know your life. So why is everyone missing now?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure. I was heading to my favorite Hunny tree when it and all my friends were gone. Leaving just one silly old bear." Pooh said.

"If youd like, we can help you find em." Jexi said.

"Oh, you'd do that? You should do so while I think of how to say goodbye to Pooh at home." he said wandering off.

The group of five walked off as they found themselves in the main book where they saw a missing part repair itself. "That must be the page Demona got." Hope said.

"Hello? Oh dear, whats going on?" A voice said from under a log. Out of it came a small pig in pink. "W-what am I to do? I'm all alone." he asked.

"Hey little guy, dont be scared." Hope said. "Piglet, right?"

"Yes, but… how d'you know my name? I've never seen y-you before." he said backing up.

"Oh, its becasue Pooh told us. He's actually not far from here." Hope said.

"P-Pooh is still around? Why didnt you say so? Take me to him, if you wouldnt mind, that much." Piglet said.

"Something tells me that won't be an issue." Estelle said as the bear walked into the area.

"I believe I smell a delicious something that smells of honey." Pooh said.

"Pooh!" Piglet said as the others came with him.

"Oh, you all found Piglet. Goodness, i thought you had gone away." Pooh said.

"I brought what you asked for." Piglet said handing Pooh a balloon.

"Thank you Piglet. Now I can get that delicious honey." Pooh said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for him to do that?" Sora asked.

"It can work, provided he is protected." said a voice as they saw an owl looking at them from a branch.

"Hello there, Owl. You are back too." Pooh said.

"Yes indeed. And I believe you can make it to the honey, you silly old bear with the protection of those men and women." Owl said.

"Wait, you want us to help him? Dont tell me that nest is.." Hope said.

"Populated by bees, yes. I believe there was even a large one up there last time I checked."

"A large bee?" Jexi asked.

"Oh yes. It was big and had red eyes, two large needles on its hands, giant wings and a huge stinger." Owl said.

"What the hecks a Beedrill doing in this place?" Hope said.

"I don't know. But I know this, whenever there's one, there's bound to be more." Jexi said.

"Dont worry, those Beedrill wont be stinging Pooh. No lets get you that honey." Pinkie said.

"Of course. Jexi, was it? Would you be so kind as to tie the balloon's string around my body?" Pooh asked.

"Of course." Jexi said tying it off as Pooh began to take off. "All set."

"Wonderful. Now let us fly!" Pooh said floating up.

"There he….Uh-oh." Pinkie said as the Beedrill swarm quickly noticed him.

"We should have seen that coming." Jexi said.

"Bzzz! None shall pass! Protect the hive. All of you, Sludge Bomb volley!" A Beedrill said.

"Not good!" Hope said as they hurried up the tree to defend Pooh from the volley.

"Aim! Fire!" they said firing the Sludge Bombs.

"Not gonna happen!" Pinkie said beating the sludge away with her Party Cannon Arm.

The Bee dril charged in as they beat them back, then Hoope beat back the last one, grabbed Pooh and stuffed him into the hole where the honey was.

"Hope, it is rather funny….what I will do for honey?" Pooh asked.

"Yeah. Hilarious. We'll see you later Pooh. We'll try and find your other friends." Hope said.

"Okay. I am depending on you to bring them back." Pooh said while eating.

The five soon found themselves out of the book with the others waiting. "Took you long enough." Rainbow said.

"RIght, so we got Piglet and Owl back. That only leaves...how many pages were lost?" Pinkie asked.

"Counting the one you recovered...five." Merlin said.

"And where can we find them?" Estelle asked before Merlin cast a spell on her sceptere.

"Your scepter will now glow whenever you are on the same world as a page." Merlin said.

"Wow. Thanks." Estelle said.

"Now, there's one other thing." Merlin said pointing to a pumpkin carriage that then became a familiar face to Hope's team and Rainbow, Gajeel, Lemon and Isaac.

"Why, hello again, dearies." she said.

"Cinderellas fairy godmother." Hope said.

"Oh yes, but unfortunatly, I cant seem to find her anywhere. Not after our world fell to darkness." she said before looking at the gemstone. "I see you have a summon gem."

"Summon Gem?" Natsu asked.

"I've seen this with Final fantasy. When ever youre in a pinch, you can use Summon Materia to call awesome beasts that clean house, like Leviathan, Odin, Ifrit, and Bahamut Zero." Lemon said.

"Yes. But these gems, they're actually people or creatures with strong hearts that tried to still go on even after their worlds fell. This poor dearie became a gem after his world fell. But with magic, you can use him as a summon spell." Fairy Godmother said.

"I wonder who he is?" Jexi asked.

"Good question." Fuyunyan said. "But since this gem is colored yellow, I might have an idea. This may be the soul of someone who lived in the sunlight."

"I can keep them in my compass." Linkle said.

"Okay. Here goes. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" the fairy godmother said as the gem glowed. It took on the form of a lion with a red mane before going into the compass.

"Simba. His name was Simba." Linkle said.

"Huh. I've heard that name before. Wait, Simba… thats the name of that lion from the Lion King!" Lemon said.

"He was living in the oasis, before his world, the Pride Lands, fell to darkness." Linkle said. "I don't know how I know this, but it feels like he's telling me."

"Hope we fight alongside each other some day." Jexi said. "And not just as a summon."

"Hmm.. that day may be closer than you think, but who can say for sure." Hope said.

As they were leaving the place, they were beset by Heartless only for them to be taken out by a boy with silver hair. "I thought you might be here, huh, Sora?"

"Holy crap, sora is that really…?" Hope asked.

"It is! It's Riku!" Sora said hugging him.

"You look so cool. Nice hairstyle, good mix of black and yellow in your clothes. Even your tonce sounds cool." Rainbow said.

Jexi took an interest in Riku's blade, but for entirely different reasons.

"NIce blade you got there." Jexi said.

"Like it? Its called the Soul Eater. It devours dark beings with each slash." Riku said.

"But hey, its been while, and youve really grown." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I think I remember alot of you guys. The last time we met was on Destiny Islands Ten years ago, right?" Riku asked.

"Good memory. Nice to see ya kid." Gajeel said.

'And I'm still keeping our promise. I'm becoming strong, just like you told me." Riku said.

"Yeah. Hey, check out what Sora's got." Hope said as Sora held the keyblade up.

"Huh. So Sora was the next in line for a keyblade, huh?" Riku said pointing his hand out as Sora's keyblade flew to him. "Yep. Pretty powerful."

"You can hold it?" Sora asked.

"It;s no surprise. Terra did say he would inherit it one day." Lemon said.

"Yeah. Terra's only known successor." Rainbow said thinking back to the day they had lost him. "He's not going to end up like that."

"Yeah, I hope not. So, what have you guys been up too?" Riku asked.

"Oh you know, just saved the worlds from a revenge crazed old lady named Ubaune. It was pretty epic." Lemon said.

"That so? Sounds like you had fun." Riku said.

"So, howd you get off Destiny Islands? Sora told us there was this crazy storm because of the Heartless." Hsien-Ko asked.

"I found some help and got off in some other place. Since then, I've been looking for this blockhead." Riku said pointing to Sora.

"So, were headed to Agrabah next to seal that world off before the Heartless get to it. Wanna come with? Or should we leave it to you to find Kairi?" Hope asked.

"Agrabah huh? I think I'll pass. I'll keep going my own way." Riku said walking off. "Oh, and if thats where youre headed, be on the lookout for a dictator named Jafar." he said before vanishing.

"Jafar, huh? He must be the villain in that world." Robin said.

"Then he's who we're gonna take down." Hope said. "But first, we should find the keyhole that hidden here."

"Well, its not here in the third district, wouldn't be in first, so that leaves the second." Levy said. "We'll check there."

The group entered the second district and began investigating it. "Dang. Nothing here." Natsu said before hitting the bell making the mural in the square change.

"Hmm. Natsu, hit it again." Pit said as Natsu did so changing it again. "One more time." Hitting it once more, the last mural showed them a keyhole shape.

"There it is!" Hope said before a rumbling happened as a large armor like creature came down. It was another Guard Armor.

"Back for More, huh? Well when were done with you, this towns gonna remain a safe haven from you creeps." Hope said.

"Hope, why are you even talking to it? You know Heartless cant speak." Jexi said.

"Its a catchy thing. I think sonic even did it once." Hope said.

"Yeah, sonic would just talk to the bosses Egmann had in his amusement park areas, and just pretend they talked back." Tails said.

"Hey, I said forget about it." Sonic said.

They group landed a single attack on the armor as it fell apart.

"Huh? That was all?" Sanji said.

The armor then pulled itself together and began to shake. Its arms touched the ground as the torso flipped upside down. Its feet changed into pincers as its visor pulled down to reveal its yellow eyes. This was now...the Opposite Armor.

"Now its a whole new ball game. Where should we aim?" Hope asked.

"I think its time for a new play. Summon!" Linkle said as her compass glowed with the lion appearing. Simba glared at the heartless before roaring, making its feet and arms crack and then vanish.

"Youre not the only one who can do that, Linkle." Hope said. "Help us out, buddy! Calling...Shogunyan! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!"

"Summoning….Legendary!"

Imaginary!

Incendiary!

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam!

Legendary!

"Shogunyan!"

"Alright Shogunyan, finish that monstrosity!" Hope said.

"Indeed. Our honor is at stake here." Shogunyan said drawing his sword. "Haaaa! Armor cut into millions of pieces pierce!"

With one slice, the armor was ripped to shreds of metal as its heart left it.

"Nice. But… you really gotta work on your Battle Move phrases." Hope said.

"It is the way...of the samurai!" Shogunyan said.

"He's always like that. Even when summoned him at the hospital." Sunset said.

The Key hole then shined.

"Alright, its ready. Lets shut this place off from heartless for good." Sora said as his keyblade shined and shot into the keyhole, locking it tight.

"Now its off to Agrabah." Jexi declared.


	8. Agrabah

Agrabah was in sight soon enough as they landed and hid the ships. They then entered the city. But to their surprise, it was deserted completely.

"Huh? This is a bazaar right? Shouldn't there be people selling stuff here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Hope said. "This city's like a ghost town."

"I think we may have a problem here." Jexi said.

They then saw a woman running down the far hall, quickly losing her as they hid seeing a man in red and black.

"You can't run forever, Jasmine. I will…" he said before seeing the group. "Ah, so the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad arrived."

"You.. you know about us?" Jexi asked.

"Maleficent said you might come down my neck of the desert." he said.

"Maleficent?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, so you are familiar with her. Well hear this. She's gathered a plethora of villains from all over this universe and banded them together. There's even this one man there. Has all these strange weapons at his disposal. Guns, i think he called them." Jafar said.

"Flux." Jexi said.

"Yes. That is him. I don't see why we need a street rat like him, and street rats like you. Heartless!" Jafar called out as heartless with swords resembling bandits appeared. "I bid you street rats farewell."

"If maleficent's after the princesses, we need to stop Jafar before he gets his hands on Jasmine. Let's take care of these guys and find her!" Zephyr said as they battled against the Heartless and finished them off quickly.

"There. They're done for." Hope said leaning against a stack of crates, knocking them down. As soon as he did, the carpet underneath began to move around.

"A living carpet? Then…" Hope said as it stood up. "Youre the Magic Carpet!"

The carpet moved yes before it started tugging on Hope.

"Huh? What is it? You know where the Keyhole is or something?"

The carpet then curled up into the shape of a cat opening its mouth.

"The Cave of Wonders? What could we find there?" Hope asked as the carpet knocked him onto it and flew off.

Into the night, he soon found a large sinkhole where a man and his monkey were sinking.

"Hang on you two, I gotcha!" Hope said pulling them out.

"Whew, thanks." the man said.

"Aladdin, right? And that monkey's name is Abu." Hope said.

"Yeah, that's…" Aladdin began before heartless surrounded them.

"Not again." Hope said.

"Grr. Genie! Get rid of these guys!" Aladdin said holding a lamp as out of it came a blue man with a smoky lower half.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" he said snapping his fingers making them vanish.

"Oh. So youre the…" Hope began.

"Don't steal my intro kid and yes. I am...the GENIE OF THE LAMP!" the genie said.

"Man, just as showy as I remembered him." Hope said.

"Oh. Wait, you have a blue streak. DOes that mean… yes! You sir, are the lucky winner of my little extra prize!" Genie said holding out a ring. "And the prize is… a second Genie!"

"Really?" Hope asked grabbing the ring.

"Now, follow the instructions. Put the ring on, like you would a wedding ring, and then rub it to summon the genie within!" Genie said.

Hope put the ring on where he used to wear his lantern ring. "Oh man, forgot how this feels. Like this?" Hope said rubbing it. In a flash of pink smoke, a female Genie appeared. She wore a belly dancer like outfit as she appeared.

"Hello master. I am Shariar, genie of the ring." she said. "It truly has been a while, Master Son..huh?"

"What's wrong Sharah? Wasn't this the guy you said helped you out? I even have a photo." Genie said. "A blue streak, just like the order."

"What? No Genie, I said he was blue and HEDGE-HOG. This is obviously a human." Sharaha said.

"Wait, youre the genie that requested sonic's help to take our Erazor?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I had asked this one to give me to him on a specific description while I slept, but he goofed up. Now I'm stuck on you." she said.

"Oh." Hope said.

Day broke out as the others arrived. Aladdin thanked hope for his help. Sharaha was glad to see sonic, but told him that she was no longer her master.

"Due to the rules of the ring, I must now serve this one as his servant now." Shahara said pointing to Hope.

"Well, sometimes things happen." Sonic said.

"So Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora said.

"Oh, same ol' stuff, hunting Legendary treasure." Aladdin said. "Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that Magic Carpet, and this Lamp. I think the Carpet was told to pick Sonic up but got Hope instead. Genie said that Sarah wanted to come back to Sonic for something. And it looks like the legends were right. The one who holds the lamp and the one who wears the ring can summon the-"

"Like i said before kid, leave the introductions to the professionals. We are the one and only...GENIES OF THE LAMP AND RING!" Genie said. "Able to grant your wildest wishes!"

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience my fine feathered friend…" Genie said making two copies of himself. "Any three wishes for me! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish, then I make like a banana, and split."

He then grabbed Shahra and pulled him to his side. "This cute girl's got a different deal see? A long time ago, she asked for the blue burs help in saving the Arabian Knights from the wrath of… Erazor Djinn." Genie said going over to Hope. "And lemme tell ya, that guy was a real buzzkill. But that's all news. Like I say, look to the future not the past."

"Hold it hold it hold it! There are some things we need to get straight." Ruby said. "Why become a prince?"

"Well, there's this girl, Jasmine. She's beautiful and I want to be with her. But only a prince can be with her. That's why for my second wish, I'm gonna turn myself into a fabulously wealthy prince." Aladdin said.

"Uh…" Sharah said.

"Oooh! Money, royalty, fame! Why didnt I think of that? And why didnt you, my dear?" Genie said to Sharha. "All right. 100 servants and 100 camels with gold it is! I'll get it to you in 30 seconds or less or else...your meal is free! Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino."

Sharah just stared at Hope. "Um… and for you, master?"

"Actually, I think I'm better off accepting you as a companion rather than someone who grants my wishes." Hope said.

"What?!" Donald said.

"Hope, are you sure? This is an actual genie you have." Nami said.

"Hey, if you had this ring, you would obviously just ask for all the beli you could stuff in the sunny." Hope said.

"BURN!" Genie said.

"One more world and you're toast, blue boy." Nami said.

"Wait. Jasmine! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said.

'What? Than we need to get back to Agrabah right away." Aladdin said summoning the carpet.

"Once we get back, Jafar's gonna get it." Jexi said as the carpet sped off.

As they were traveling through the desert, they talked.

"Ah, fresh air. Tell ya, been a few centuries since I breathed the stuff." Genie said.

"Must be hard being a genie of a lamp if it's always so stuffy in there." Hope said.

"Way to tell it, kid. Three wishes, then it's back in the lamp. Phenomenal cosmic power, itty bitty living space." Genie said. "I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."

Hope thought about this for a second. "Say, Aladdin, once we get through all this, what would your last wish be?"

"Well, after what I heard, I could use the last wish to free Genie from the lamp." Aladdin said as Genie smiled when hearing it.

"You really mean it?" Genie asked.

"Yeah. I heard what Hope said to Sharah. If he sees her as a friend more than a means to get what you want, I think I cant waste my final wish for a better life." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, and I didnt even ask for her help, she asked me back then." Sonic said. "Her powers helped me alot in the Arabian nights, and when I finally defeated Erazor, i used his wishes for good things. First, bring her back to life. Second, return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, and last one, was to imprison the Erazor Djinn inside his lamp." Sonic said.

"Nice selection there, man." Natsu said.

It wasn't long before the carpet reached Agrabah where Jafar had Jasmine behind him. On his shoulder was his parrot henchman and new-york talker, Iago. "Begone street rats. Return to your holes. You won't trouble the princess again." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said.

"Come on Genie." Aladdin whispered.

Genie then appeared carrying Jasmine. "And that's wish number 2. You're making this real easy, kid." Genie said.

"Sorry, boy. But your second wish has been...denied." Jafar said as Iago flew in and grabbed the lamp.

"Ha! Not so strong without this, are ya!" he squawked as Genie vanished and dropped Jasmine into a pot."Sorry Al!"

"Now street rats. I bid you farewell." Jafar said as the pots began to join with a centipede tail and a heartless centipede head.

"Its another boss heartless!" Donald said.

"Which means his heart is so dark, he's controlling em!" Goofy said.

"Hey jexi, what name you wanna give this thing?" Hope asked.

"I'm thinking Pot Centipede given how it looks." Jexi said.

"Bland, but it works." Hope said.

Pot Centipede then coiled around the group, attacking with lightning speed.

"Urgh, its too fast!" Weiss said.

"Sharah, any ideas?" Hope said as it came at him. "Whoa!"

"Time Break!" Sarah said as time slowed down as Hope started breaking its pots.

"Okay, this is pretty cool." Hope said.

"I was mistaken earlier. I mean, you are a human, but something about you reminds me of Sonic." Sharha said.

"Thanks." Hope said before time resumed with the Pot Centipede only having its head, one pot and a tail.

"Now it's time you got lost." Gemini said raising her sword, swinging it down and slicing it in half destroying it. However, Jasmine was not to be seen.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out as Jafar laughed. "To the desert! Let's move!"

"The Cave of Wonders, of course! Thats where he's heading." Pinkie said as they hurried out.

Upon reaching the desert, a tigers head began to rise with dark evil eyes as it roared.

"Not good. The Heartless have gotten to the spirit of the cave." Aladdin said.

"So we gotta fight a possessed sand tiger?" Titanica asked. "Guess that's not the weirdest thing to happen on this journey."

"We dont have to fight it. Once it opens its mouth wide enough, we can run straight into the cave." Hope said as its teeth grew to cover any openings.

"Do you ever stop pointing out weaknesses?" Yosuke asked him.

"Yeah, it's a habit. Let's just do some oral surgery!" Hope said.

"The dentist is in, and it's…" Nana began before the head settled down. "What the?"

"Yeah, while you guys were busy talking about weaknesses, I took the sensible approach and expelled the heartless possessing its eyes." Maka said.

"So…." Hope began.

"We can walk in without fear of being eaten." Soul said.

"Right." Jexi said as they walked in.

"Jasmine's gotta be in here, as well as the key hole. We take Jafar out and keep Jasmine away from the Heartless long enough for Sora or Sci-Twi to lock it down, it's two birds with one stone." Rainbow said.

As they ventured in deeper, they soon saw Jafar speaking with Maleficent before she vanished.

"You street rats know not when to quit. For you see, Princess Jasmine is a very lucky girl. She is one of seven who somehow are the keys to opening the door." Jafar said.

"Open?" Goofy asked.

"The door?" Donald said.

"Yes. And we do need her. Counting her, she will make the sixth one we have." Jafar said.

"Which means you only need one left. So that's it!" Hope said. "You need seven of the Disney Princesses with hearts of pure light for something. You have six of them, right?"

"Yes. Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Alice and now..Jasmine." Jafar said.

"And with our knowledge of the Disney world, I can already guess which one you havent gotten yet… Ariel, mermaid princess of Atlantica!" Hope said.

"Disney….princesses? Hahaha! What nonsense you speak. That girl you mentioned in Ursula's district, she is however, not one of the seven." Jafar said.

"What? Then who else is missing?" Jexi said. "Wait, the final princess. Its possible its not what Hope thinks. But if they don't know, we don't know either, which is a good thing."

"But we will find her one way or the other. Now then, Genie...my second wish, crush them!" Jafar ordered as the Genie descended.

"Your wish is my command...master." Genie said.

"Oh, this is so not good." Hope said.

"Sorry, kids. But whoever has the lamp calls the shots." Genie said.

"Yeah…" Jexi said. "And were sorry too."

"Sorry man, but were gonna have to put you to sleep." Sanji said.

Hope then thought about this. He looked to Genie, then to aladdin. He nodded at Aladdin, notifying he had a plan. The others caught on quickly.

"Hmm? You smile at your incoming demise?" Jafar asked.

"No. Were just smiling because we already won." Jexi said.

A copy of Robins body the came out of Jafar's back.

"Curse you….but...I still have a final wish." Jafar chuckled. "Genie! My last wish. I wish to be...an all powerful genie!" Jafar shouted.

"Hah! You fell for it! Now Robin can just…" Hope began before a shout was heard as they saw Robin be beat down...by Riku.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted.

"Riku?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry...it had to come to this." Riku said leaping over to grab Jasmine. "But this is the only way I can save her." he said before vanishing with Jasmine.

"Luffy, there's not much time left! Grab the lamp, now!" Robin said before the room began to shake as a red genie appeared.

"The power of the entire universe is within my hands! Ahahahaha!" Jafar laughed.

"Only got one shot at this…" Hope asiad. He leaped over to where the lamp fell and kicked it over to Aladdin, who picked it up.

"Only one problem, Jafar. You gotta live with the hang ups!" Aladdin said.

"What?" Jafar said as gold shackles appeared on his arms. "No! No!"

"TIme to go into your lamp!" Aladdin said as Jafar began to suck inside.

"Nooooooo!" he cried before going into the lamp.

"Hah! I knew that would work!" Hope said.

"I see. You pushed Jafar over the edge so he'd wish himself to be a genie, which are all bound by a lamp." Sonic said. "Smart."

The place began to shake.

"What the heck's going…" Hope said before seeing Vector holding a large amount of treasure.

"What? I need to pay the rent!" Vector said.

"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never see the light of day!" the spirit said.

Sora quickly locked the keyhole as they started running.

"Well never get outta here in time!" Jexi said.

"Yes we will!" Hope said. "Sharah, I know I said I don't need wishes but...I wish we were back in Agrabah!"

"Of course...my master." she said as the all appeared in Aladdin's hideaway.

"Yes! We're safe! And I kept the treasure!" Vector said.

"Jackpot!" Nami said.

"Jasmine." Aladdin said looking down.

"Hey, were gonna get her back, you can count on us to do that. In the meantime, someone's gotta manage Agrabah until Jasmine returns. I think you can do it." Hope said.

"You know, you got one wish left. You can use it to get your girl back." Genie said.

"No. I made a promise." Aladdin said.

"I can wait another century or two. Just make that wish." Genie said.

"Okay. I wish...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said.

"Al!" Genie said as his lower half became legs.

"An important lesson is learned always in life. For a friend, you sometimes have to risk something you want, just to realize you had it all along." Ruby said.

"Genie, I want you to help these guys, whenever they need it." Aladdin said.

"Sorry, Al! I'm done taking orders from others." Genie said. "But, a favor, now that's entirely different. You can count on me! After all, we're pals!"

"Thanks, Genie." Aladdin said.

"And for you...a gift in honor of our budding friendship." Genie said making a piece of paper appear.

"It's another page from Pooh's story book!" Estelle said.

"And now...to my temporary home." Genie said going into Linkle's compass.

"I know we can count on you, Genie." Linkle said.

Hope looked back at Sharah. "Sharaha, I know I wasted a wish, but.."

Sharah then giggled. "Hope, didnt you hear Genie before? My power is a little different. When I was with Sonic, I could grant him any wishes, no matter what number, as long as they were in my power. Now, you have that power, but I can see that you need the powers I gave him more than just the wishes. So, I am your comrade from this day forth, and replace the spot where your ring was."

"Wow. Though I wish Genie would've told that sooner." Hope said.

"Before we go to the next world, I want to add this page into the story book." Estelle said bringing it out.

"You actually brought that with you?" Jexi asked.

"Merlin said it was alright as long as we return the completed book later on." Estelle said.

"Well, all right." Jexi said as it flashed.

The five from before soon found themselves in a garden of sorts where a yellow rabbit was working hard in the vegetable patch.

"Oh, youre all here. Pooh said you would come back later. Welcome. I'm Rabbit. Pooh is inside, helping himself to my….honey." he said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hope said going inside to find Pooh stuffing his face before looking at him.

"Oh, youre back. I cannot thank you enough. Thanks to you, Rabbit has come back ...with lunch." Pooh said.

"You're welcome...Pooh." Rabbit sighed.

"Guess we can just go." Sora said.

But as they walked out, they soon saw a problem, Pooh was halfway stuck in the hole.

"Oh, bother! This always happens." Pooh said trying to free himself.

"Well, if you didnt eat too much honey, you wouldn't get stuck so much." Pinkie said.

"Well, stuck are we?" Owl said coming out with Rabbit. "I know just the remedy. A cool glass of carrot juice."

"How will that help him?" Hope asked.

"Good question. Well, it'll help with digestion and make it easier for him to come out." Owl said.

"Good, I have carrots in my garden. We can pluck them right...oh no." Rabbit said as a striped creature bounded through the entrance and bounced onto Sora.

"Hi there. The names Tigger. T-I double GR. That spells Tigger. Say, how come I've never seen you around here before?" he asked.

"Pardon Tigger. But you just bounced my new friend Sora and his friends." Pooh said.

"Say, some new exercise buddy bear. Bouncin's a lot more fun than that." Tigger said.

"But why do you have to do it here?" Hope asked.

"It aint my fault. My favorite bouncin spots gone and disappeared. So until then...this is my new bouncin grounds! After all, bouncins what Tigger's do best." he laughed as he bounced over to the carrot patch.

"My carrots!" Rabbit said. "Please, you must divert a path for him where he won't ruin my carrots." Rabbit begged.

"We need em to get pooh outta that hole. So we'll see what we can do." Hope said.

"I bet if we use his bounces against him, we can keep him off the carrots." Estelle said.

"Sounds like a plan." Pinkie said as she ran over and blocked with her party cannon arm each time Tigger bounced.

"Whoohoohoo! Now those were some good bounceroonies! Especially good for a Tigger like me." Tigger said as he ran off.

"Good job. Now pick the carrots and start juicing." Rabbit said.

After juicing the carrots and giving the juice to Pooh, with a mighty push, Pooh came flying out and right into the pots of honey.

"Ouch. Thats gotta hurt on both ends, huh?" Hope said.

"Not an issue for him." Jexi said as he pointed to Pooh eating the honey.

"Well, three pages left to gather." Estelle said.

"And the next world Donald said was next was Atlantica." Pinkie said.

"Y;know, I dont care if Ariel isnt a target. Were protecting her world either way. If this Ursula characters on Maleficents side, then we must protect Ariel." Hope said.

"Agreed. Let's just hope things work out." Sora said.


	9. Monstro

The ships sped across the lanes between to Atlantica.

"How much farther till were near Atlantica, Donald?" Hope asked.

"Not much farther. Just a little more…" Donald said before a moan was heard.

"Uh, what was that?" Erica asked before a large object flew over the ships.

"Its...a WHALE! Its a giant whale!" Donald said.

"Thats no ordinary whale, thats Monstro! I hear he eats ships and their crew for breakfast!" Jiminy said.

"Hard to starboard, get outta his way!" Hope shouted.

"Its too late. We don't have enough time to escape. He's gonna eat us." Jexi said.

"Everyone hold on!" Hope said as Monstro opened his mouth wide and swallowed all three ships whole.

The group soon awoke right at the entrance to his mouth as Goofy shielded them from falling chests.

"Whoo, that was close." Hope said.

"In deed. My life flashed so fast, I thought I saw Laboon." Brook said. "Although he was probably smaller than Monstro."

"Yeah. And the weather calls for showers!" Goofy said as a chest hit his shield. "Heavy showers."

"I think we should move." Hope said.

"Who is doing that?" Donald shouted.

A little wooden puppet crawled out. "Its just me."

"Oh, its just Pinocchio." Jiminy said. "Pinocchio!" he said as the little wooden boy ran to a broken ship with some blocks.

"Gummi Blocks, a whole bunch of em." Donald said.

"Yeah, little wood boys been collecting them." said a man approaching them. His blond hair shining. "Dreams, smiles, happiness! Such a valiant display of hope and happiness he has!"

"Uh….who are you?" Hope asked.

"Pardon my rudeness. Part of my performance. I am Dennis, a Yo-kai performer for the Cosmic Circus." he introduced himself.

"The Cosmic Circus?!" Jexi said in surprise. "That's the biggest circus in all the worlds."

"The very same. I along with my ringmaster and friend went to search for new talent when we got swallowed as well. Such tragedy!" Dennis said. "And with food and water dwindling...we are in...dare I say...despair!"

"Oh, knock it off, Dennis." said a girl in a leotard. "We aren't starving that much."

"Yeah, cause you ate all the meat you brought." Dennis said.

"Hey. I'm a growing girl. I need more than you." she said.

"Whatever, Lacy." Dennis said.

Lacy looked down to see the group. "More survivors? Do you guys have meat on you?" she asked.

"You like meat?" Hope said.

"Yeah, been eating the stuff nonstop. No matter how much i eat, I still want more food." she said "Plus, I can stretch, contort, and even Inflate."

"Hmmm…." Hope thought. "Where have I seen stuff like that before?"

"She loves meat…" Usopp said.

"She can stretch and alter her body…" Nami said.

"And she's young but talented." Sanji said.

"It's obvious who she acts like." they said looking at Luffy.

"Shishishi! So, you got my powers huh?" Luffy laughed.

"Your….powers?" Lacy asked.

"You're an enhanced, Lacy. We discussed this before. You got weird powers just like some of our other performers and the people on the power district of the circus." Dennis said.

"How many more got hit?" Hope asked.

"Huh? We never actually got a good count on those that joined our circus." Dennis said. He then looked at Sunset and Hope. "Oooh, i see. So you are inheritors of the Yokai watch. As am i."

"Yeah, and we've done something you havent." Hope said taking a Kaima medal out. "It's showtime! Come forth...Gokai! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Initiating summoning pose."

Beware the Kaima!

Oh ho the Kaima!

Evil and bad!

Oh Ho!

The Kaima!

"Summoning a Kaima."

"Gokai!" Gokai said appearing before vanishing.

"Hmm. Not impressed. Besides, I only deal with Merican Yo-kai." Dennis said.

"In that case… come on out my friend! Calling… Ottamagator! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Slippery Tribe!"

An arabian set popped up as belly dancers appeared.

Trippery, Slippery.

So so so

Jibbery, Slippery

Sososo!

"Ottamagator!" he said appearing.

"Hmm. Nice. But, have you heard of...a Dream Medal?" Dennis asked them.

"Dream medal?" Filia asked.

"It's better if I show you." Dennis said. "Luckily, I have just one on me. It belongs to my partner." he said taking out a poker chip like medal. "Now, come and perform my friend! Calling...Tomnyan! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Its...Charming Time! Dream Roulette!"

The watch appeared with an angel and devil side as the Charming cheerleaders appeared on the sidelines as a blond cat with a tuft of hair appeared.

Alaming Charming!

They are so very lucky, yes?

Alarming!

Charming!

CH-AR-MING!

The roulette on the watch then landed on the angel side.

"Congratulations!"

The cat celebrated on a guitar before posing.

"Tomnyan!" the cat said. "Nice to Meowch you!"

"Hi! I'm Jibanyan! I guess were like family huh?" Jibanyan said.

"Not possible. While you are japanese, I come from the greatest country in the world. USA!" Tomnyan said.

"Um, what just happened?" Hope said.

"You see, Merican dream medals have a bit of a lucky catch to them. It gives you a roulette system. The land can either be good or bad. It depends all on lady luck herself!" Dennis said. "With each dream medal, each roulette is different. Tomnyan's roulette is dream roulette."

"So that means he has to land on the Angel side to be summoned fully?" Sunset asked.

"The roulette determines a Yo-kai's feeling when summoned. Angel would mean good, devil would mean bad." Dennis said.

"So you guys, if you ever get a Dream medal, need some serious luck. Heck, there are even regular Yo-kai who can trade in their medals for Dream Medals, however, the only known one right now is a cat called Jibanyan." Tomnyan said.

"Jibanyan?" Everyone said looking at the red cat himself.

"Ooh, ooh! Thats me! I'm Jibanyan! I can get a Dream Medal?" he asked.

"Yep. Trade it in!" Tomnyan said as Jibanyan handed his ordinary one over for a poker chip one with a picture of him on it.

"So cool. Guys, we gotta try it out!" Jibanyan begged.

"Wait wait wait! What if you turn evil?" Hope asked.

"That never happens. You don't turn evil on a bad spin." Dennis said.

"I'm trying it." Sunset said. "Come on out, my friend! Calling...Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal...so your thing!"

"Its...Charming time! Sushi...Roulette!"

Alarming! Charming!

They are so very lucky, yes?

Alarming!

Charming!

CH-AR-MING!

Jibanyan grabbed a piece of sushi and ate before reacting.

"Bad roll"

Sushi with wasabi!

Sushi with wasabi!

Better luck

Next time!"

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan cried as he fell to the ground.

"Wow. So thats what happens. Will he be okay?" Hope asked.

"He'll be fine. Its just sushi with spicy wasabi after all. Just drink a little water." Dennis said.

"Like we said, its all on lady luck!" Tomnyan said.

"So uh, whered the others go?" Lacy asked.

"Huh? Guys!" Hope said as they were all gone except for Luffy.

"They probably got bored and went after Pinocchio. Wonder how theyre doing?"

They followed the wooden boy to the shipwreck where he dropped off the block. "Here it is, papa Geppetto." Pinocchio said.

"My goodness. Can we really get out with this little block?" an old man asked.

"Whoa, so you and Pinocchio really did make it out." Hope said. "It's an honor to meet the most esteemed puppet maker in the worlds."

"Why it certainly is a pleasure to be called that. I think my greatest achievement is my son, Pinocchio." Geppetto said putting the block away. "But I just wish he would behave." Geppetto said.

"Don't worry about Pinocchio. He's a good kid." said a girl clown with a top hat and pink hair.

"Ringmaster!" Lacy and Dennis said.

"Its fine. We're just hanging out." she giggled.

"So youre Cece, the one we heard of back in dreamland. You were the first of many to tak-" Hope said before Cece forced his mouth open.

"Hmm. Well, guess I was wrong. He isn't blue inside." she said shutting his mouth.

"Forgive the ringmaster. She can be a bit forceful." Dennis said.

"Yeah, i can see that." Hope said.

Cece then looked at Jexi next.

"Now YOU look like a star! Look at that well glossed hairstyle! Oh, and that spiffy ensemble. No doubt about it. Definitely Gold's son." Cece said.

"Gold?" Hope asked.

"My….father?" Jexi asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yep. He was a great color fighter like you are. Only one of us to ever inherit the Golden God Mode and master it." Cece said.

"No, wait you dont understand, i never had a dad. I only had two brothers, and found my long lost sisters with this mark." Jexi said.

"Nope. No denying it. You are definitely his son. Gold really liked to travel a lot." Cece said.

"Let me guess, was his mom named Silver?" Hope asked.

"Gasp! You're a mind reader." Cece said. "I could use someone like you working under me in the circus."

"Nonono, I just heard of Silver before." Hope said.

"You have?" Cece asked.

"Yeah. She's the woman who's head of that wealthy family in Aurora." Hope said. "But more to the point, we have to meet this Gold." Hope said.

Cece then looked down. "He's….no longer with us."

Hope then realized he was dead, and payed his respects.

"Hmm… say, there's something else about you that's interesting...and its that...you like the color blue!" Cece giggled.

"Urgh!" Hope said.

"Well, this is fun, wouldn't you agree?" Cece laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"We were scouting for more talent for my circus but got swallowed by a whale instead. So fun!" Cece said twirling.

"Thats our ringmaster. Taking a bad situation and making it sound exciting." Lacy said.

"Sh-shes more on the positive side than Pinkie…" Rarity said before noticing something wrong. "Where's...Pinocchio?"

The group looked around before seeing the little wooden boy run deeper into Monstro with them quickly following.

They soon caught up with the little wooden boy somewhere in Monstro's body.

"There you are." Donald said.

"You know, your fathers awfully worried about you." Goofy said.

"Yeah come on. Stop playin games Pinocchio." Sora said as they began to turn and leave.

"But I thought you guys liked games, or are you too cool to play them now that you have the keyblade?" said a familiar voice as they turned to see Riku with Pinocchio.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Okay, now I'm starting to feel a bit sceptical about you. Just what has been happening with you that you had to go and do Maleficents dirty work? Gasp! Unless…" Hope said.

"Youre right. Maleficent promised that if I brought her a princess, she'd find Kairi, a promise she has kept." Riku said.

"You made a deal with the most evilest villain on the Disney franchise? What were you thinking?!" Pinkie asked.

"I was thinking of protecting Kairi, unlike the rest of you." Riku said.

"What? Blue sora really does care about her." Hope said.

"Oh, thats rich. Lately, all hes been doing is travelling thw worlds here. Does he even bother to think about Kairi?" Riku said. "In fact, I think that applies to you too, Jexi. All you and your team ever do is wander the worlds looking for fun. I bet you dont even care about saving the world you come to from danger. You just happen to go there, 'by chance'".

"That is where you're wrong. I care deeply about the worlds. They provide safety, shelter, happiness. I'd gladly die before seeing one I care about destroyed!" Jexi said.

"Yeah. I'm the same with Kairi. Of course I'm traveling to these places, but I'm also doing it for you guys. I've been working hard to-" Sora began before a scream was heard. They then noticed Pinocchio was missing.

"Pinocchio!" Sora shouted as they ran in to see Pinocchio inside a large parasite like Heartless.

"Whoa, when did Monstro swallow a fatty like you?" Hope said. The hearless just stared at him. "Well thats not the point. Before we get it on, how about a name for you. And I pi-" Hope began.

"The Parasite Cage! You are going down!" Cece said.

"Hey! Dont but in to other peoples banter!" Hope said.

"Forgive the ringmaster, she always does whatever she pleases, no matter what." Lacy said.

"One thing we wouldn't change about her." Dennis said.

Cece then looked at the Parasite cage and got a sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh, Dennis? She's got that look." Lacy said.

"You are so amazing! You would be great in our escape artist trick. So, here's what's gonna happen: I'm gonna beat you up and force you into our circus!" Cece said digging inbetween her breasts and pulling out several bowling pins.

"But how...I...WHAT?!" Hope said. "She pulled those outta her…"

"Its part of her circus style. Being a clown helps too. She can pull almost anything out. It all runs on unpredictability." Lacy said.

"Now let's go. Jugglers Ache!" Cece said tossing several of the pins up, making them grow larger and hitting it right on the head with them.

"Okay, she's good." Hope said.

The Parasite cage wasnt even phased by it. Being a gelatinous blob, it absorbed the hits.

"Oh. Such an eager little thing! I think its gonna take more." Cece said pulling out a seltzer bottle from her hair.

"Wow, shes basically one big inventory." Hope said. "Let me have a crack at it!"

"Not a chance. He's gonna be my new performer! Now, Seltzer...Wave!" she shouted as a large tidal wave came from the bottle, pushing the cage off its roots and right into the wall. It tried to fight back only to be pushed back by more force. It then leeched onto the ceiling, coughing up Pinocchio into the hole below before crawling away.

"After it!" Cece said as she, Lacy and Dennis went after the Heartless.

"Uh, should we go save Pinocchio or go after Parasite Cage?" Hope asked.

"I vote save Pinocchio." Aelita said as everyone went down the hole.

They found themselves back in Monstro's mouth on Geppetto's ship and to see Pinocchio in Riku's arms.

"You saved him, riku!" Sora said.

"Of course I did, I'm not exactly planning on giving him back though." Riku said.

"Wiat, youre keeping him?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course. Not many puppets have hearts after all." Riku said. "I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait, Kairi's lost her heart?" Sora asked.

'What do you care about her?" Riku asked as he ventured deep inside Monstro. The others followed suit until they found him in the stomach of Monstro with Pinocchio.

"Let him go, Riku!" Sora shouted.

"A puppet who has lost his heart to the heartless. Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi." Riku said.

"Riku, you cant just work on the dark side to help someone. Believe Me, I know." Aqua said. "Terra went down that same path, and he's gone."

"I'm not like Terra. Not at all." Riku said drawing his sword. "You all would seriously fight me? Over a puppet who lost his heart?"

"He may not have a heart, but at least he has a conscience." Sora said.

"Conscience?" Riku asked.

"You may not hear it, but its loud and clear. And its telling me you're on the wrong side." Sora said.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy called out.

"Jiminy, I'm not...gonna make it." Pinocchio said before his nose grew. "Oh. I guess I'm okay."

"He told a lie, and his nose grew. Only those with hearts could do that." Usopp said.

Suddenly, they heard screaming as the three performers fell from the ceiling, along with the Parasite Cage.

"Heh, back for more, huh? Cant say i blame you." Hope said.

"You know, Cece's right. You do look freaky, but then again, most of you heartless really are." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Freaky and cool! But...you hurt the little wooden boy. And that's something we can't forgive!" Cece said. "Dennis, Lacy."

"Yeah, we know the drill. Tomnyan!" Dennis called out.

"Meow!" Tomnyan shouted as he followed them. "I'm ready boss." he said leaping at the monster. "Meow! Paws of Fury!" he shouted hitting the monster with strikes.

"And with….Rubber….Punches!" Lacy said doing a barrage of punches as well.

The parasite cage wobbled around for a bit before its heart symbol started to crack.

"Huh?" Hope said as his watch glowed. "I know what to do. Sora! Strike that heart symbol with your keyblade!" Hope siad.

"On it! Goofy, give me a boost!" Sora said.

"You got it!" Goofy said picking Sora up and tossing him over at the Parasite Cage. He stabbed its heart symbol with the Keyblade, making it glow.

"Cmon! Snap out of it...now!" Hope said thrusting his watch forward.

The Parasite cage roared as its heart flew out and vanished with the body fading away.

"Uh, what were you trying to do?" Gray asked.

"I was hoping that the watch would purify that heartless. It would rearrange its heart, and it would fight for us." Hope said.

"Hope, it doesn't work like that. Heartless don't have hearts. And even if you free the heart, it'd just return to the person who lost it." Aqua said.

"Oh." Hope said. "Well, still worth a try."

The whole room then began to shake. "Uh oh. I think we gave the whale a tummy ache." Cece said.

"Move! Get back to the ships!" Jexi shouted.

They ran through the stomach of Monstro till reaching the mouth and entering their respective ships, just as it coughed them up.

"Yes! We're free!" Brook said.

"Hey, bluey. I guess we owe you guys one, right?" Cece asked.

"You don't have to repay us." Hope said.

"No, we gotta." Cece said digging between her breasts and pulling out three items. "First off, two lifetime passes to the Cosmic Circus, a special reward for saving us. Also, this sparkly blue rock. And this scrap of paper."

"A summon gem and a story book page." Estelle said.

"We found them while tailing after that monster. Thanks a bunch." Lacy said.

"And remember, dreams, happiness, smiles, all at the Cosmic Circus." Dennis said.

"Until then, by for meow." Tomnyan said as the ship flew off.

"All right. Let's see who was in here." Estelle said chanting a spell on the gem. Appearing was a small elephant with big ears before going into Linkle's compass.

"Dumbo. His name was Dumbo." Linkle said.

"And who said elephants cant fly?" Pinkie said.

'

"Now, let's get the page in." Estelle said as the book glowed, drawing Hope, Jexi, Estelle, Sora and Pinkie back to a small tree where Pooh sat on a swing.

"Hello again, my friends." Pooh said. "Would you mind giving me a push?"

"Sure." Pinkie said running over and pushing the bear high into the air, flying off the swing and into a small little stick house where a donkey was nearby.

"There goes my house again." he said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Eeyore." Pooh said.

"Nothing to worry about. It was gonna fall over again anyway." Eeyore said.

"Hmm, then i suppose my friends can help you rebuild your house?" Pooh asked.

"I can do it. But I am missing something." Eeyore said turning around to show no tail. "My tail."

"Where did you last see it?" Jexi said.

"I remember seeing it near the river there. It's probably gotten washed away anyway." Eeyore said as the five saw the tail floating on the river surface.

"This calls for a water-adept Yo-kai. Come on out my friend! Calling...Walkappa! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!"

"Summoning...Charming!"

Alarming!

Boom boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"Walkappa!" Walkappa said.

"Walkappa, get the tail!" Hope said.

"No worries dude!" Walkappa said diving into the river and chasing the tail until grabbing it and walking back to them. "Here ya go, dudes."

"And he's a little something to pay you back." Pinkie said giving him a cucumber in exchange for the tail. "Now, this might sting." Pinkie said hammering the tail back on Eeyore.

"Its back, but I'll probably lose it again later on." Eeyore moaned.

"Man, always the emo." Hope whispered.

"Hey, thanks for your help. Can I offer you guys something?" Eeyoure said holding a poker chip medal.

"A dream medal? Which ones that for?"

"It was given by this little guy who came by." Eeyore said. "Said he was looking for his brother."

Pinkie picked it up and looked at it. "Komajiro?" Pinkie said.

"Who knew he could do this? Time for a test drive!" Hope said inserting the dream medal, completing the trade-off.

"Its...Charming time! Ice Cream...Roulette!"

Alarming!

Charming!

He is so very lucky, no?

Alarming!

Charming!

CH-ARM-ING!

Komajiro held on to a large ice cream stack and managed to hold it.

"Congratulations!

Komajiro eat it whole as he celebrated.

"Komajiro! Oh my swirls!" he said.

"Alright! I got the win this time!" Hope said.

"So, ya'll excited I got my own fancy Dream Medal huh?" Komajiro asked.

"Yeah. You came all this way...for Komasan, didn't you?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. I just got so dang lonely without him around all the time." Komajiro said.

"Well, youre in luck. I happen to have a spot open for a Yokai, and you just got it." Hope said.

"Oh my swirls, ya really mean it, bluey?" Komajiro asked.

"Of course he does. I have your brother on my team, so whos to say Hope can't recruit Yo-kai on his team too?" Jexi said.

"Oh...my...SWIRLS!" Komajiro said leaping into Hope's arms.

"Welcome, Komajiro." Hope smiled. "Guess we can go now."

"We'll see ya again later Pooh." Estelle said as they returned back to their ships.

"Yes! Only two more pages left to get!" Estelle said happily.

"And with timing, we're closing in on Atlantica." Donald said.

"We're coming, Ariel!" Hope said. 


	10. Atlantica

Arriving to the world, they saw it was all completely under water.

"Okay. Prepare to land!" Donald said.

"What land? There's nothing but water. We'll drown." Sora said.

"No worries, with my magic, we'll be fine." Donald said.

"Okay, so we just teleport in or… hey, whats this button do?" Komajiro asked.

"No thats the-: Hope began before he flew out of the ship heading for the world. "EJECTOR SEAT!"

"Oops." Komajiro said.

Hope fell into the world and landed in the main area of the sea, a vertical cave, with a clam below and nothing but water all around.

"Crap. I can't breathe. And I'm not gonna reach the surface in time. This is it. This is where I die." Hope thought as he sank. "Wait, the bubbly coral I found on the ship."

He took out a small stick of Coral and pressed the top of it as a bubble came out surrounding Hope's head, as he took a deep breath.

"Whew. That was close." Hope said. "I saw my life flash before my eyes. Well, that's one problem solved."

Three creatures then swam into the cave. One was a mermaid with Red ahir and a green fish body, the other two was a yellow fish and a red crab, swimming right at him. "Good. Some locals." Hope said as something floated by him. He saw it was Sora with a mermaid tail now. "Hey. Have a nice dive?" he asked.

"Remind me to keep Komajiro off the control panel." Hope said. He then saw donald with a lower half of an Octopus, and goofy almost a full sea turtle.

"Uh, where are the others?" Hoope asked.

"Were right here, man." Jexi said appearing before Hope with a mermaid lower half. "Gotta admit, its different not having legs."

"So did you…" Hope asked.

"Anyone with devil fruit powers are on the ship keeping guard. They'd sink if they came on this world." Jexi said.

Hope then took a look at the others. Most of them were either mermaid types or other creatures. The only one not transformed was Juvia, who of course was made of water.

"I guess were the only ones out of everyone not turned to suit this environment." Hops said.

"Yes, and I do feel like I'm at home here." Juvia said.

The three locals then got closer.

"Come on, Sebastain!" the mermaid said swimming farther from the crab.

"Ariel, please! Slow down!" the crab said swimming after her. "Your father doesn't want you going so far from da palace."

"Oh, I'll be fine… huh?" Ariel said looking at hope. "Wow! You're a strange looking merman." she said looking him over. "Two tails."

Sebastian was shocked. "A human? Here in atlantica? King Triton will have my head for dis. He has to go."

"What are you talking about? I just got here. And with a good reason too." Hope said.

"But those three there are acting a bit...strange." Ariel said pointing to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Well, we aren't from these waters. Not use to swimming around this place. And neither is our friend there." Sora said pointing to Hope.

"Oh. In that case, Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel said.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this one bit!" Sebastian said.

"Oh, it'll be fine. How about you have them follow you, Flounder?" Ariel asked.

"Sure. Just follow me and you'll get the hang of it." Flounder said.

The trio followed the little fish all around the cove as they got the hang of swimming around in the ocean.

"Excellent. You catch on quick. Now let's move on to self defense." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" Ariel shouted as several underwater heartless swam right at them.

"Uh, class dismissed. You're on your own." Sebastian said as Ariel swam up a tunnel as Sebastian and Flounder went into a clam.

"Okay, fighting underwater. This is gonna be something new." Hope said as he saw everyone fighting off the heartless with ease while his punches just slowly hit. "Great. My attacks are too slow from the water around me. This is gonna take getting use to."

"Do not work against the water, Hope." Sebastian said. "Let da water work with you."

"Let the water work with me? Oh, i get it. Water is free flowing, so I should move how it wants me too!" Hope said going with the flow and taking out a heartless.

"Wow hope, youre a quick learner." Sci-Twi said.

"Next water dome challenge in the grand magic games, you can definitely compete." Juvia said.

After all the heartless were gone, the clam opened and Ariel returned back.

"Well done. Way to fend off those horrible monsters." Sebastian said.

"Theyre called hear-" Hope began before his mouth was covered by Goofy.

"Uh uh. No meddling like that." Goofy said.

"Er, I mean… were familiar with those monsters. Any chance I can speak with King Triton?" Hope asked.

"No way mon. No humans anywhere near the king." Sebastian said.

"Youre a Human?" Ariel asked swimming over.

"Uh, nevermind it. Let's just get back to the palace where we be nice and safe." Sebastian said.

"We should come too. No telling if there are other monsters in the palace." Hope said.

"Let's just get going. More of them could be following." Zoro said.

The group quickly swan down the tunnels and followed the tridents to a large undersea palace.

'Wow. Pretty." Erica said as a spear nearly pierced her. "Uh oh. We have company." she said as diver like heartless swam after them.

"Great. More company." Donald said as they swam faster before they were electrocuted.

"Vile things. As ruler of this kingdom, I will not allow those creatures to defile my palace." said a commanding voice as they saw a merman with a trident sitting in his throne.

"Daddy." Ariel said.

"Ariel, as I have told you before, do not leave the palace. There are monsters out there." he said.

"Behold, you swim before the ruler of the seas, His Majesty, King Triton!" Sebastian said before Triton looked at hope.

"Sebastian? Just what is a human doing here? Their kind is not allowed!" Triton said.

"What? Hope, I told you not to follow us! King Triton is against humankind." Sebastian said.

"Wait wait!" Hope said. "I-I know some people who went to Fishman ISland!"

"Fishman Island? Never heard of it. Quit trying to lie out of this human!" Triton said.

"Daddy, please! He helped these other mermen and mermaids." Ariel said.

"Only for his own gain." Triton said grabbing his trident.

"Uh, I'll get him out of here, your majesty." Aqua said grabbing Hope. "Its too risky right now. Just come with me." she whispered.

"Got it." Hope replied as they swam out of the palace.

"Now then, I do not recognize these people." Triton said.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora said.

"We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said.

"The what?" Triton said.

"You've heard of it?" Rainbow asked..

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"Well, its a-" Goofy began.

"There's no such thing!" Triton said. "Certainly not here."

"That was quick." Sonic said. "Even for me."

"Ariel, under circumstances must you ever leave this palace with these outsiders. They may stay, but… tell that mermaid with the blue hair to bring that human back. He has my attention for reasons of your protection."

Ariel just glared as she swam out with the others.

Aqua was soon swimming back with a now mermaid half Hope.

"Sorry, but I don't wanna see you get killed." Aqua said.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"Ah, so you turned that human into one of our kind. That… that i can tolerate." Triton said.

"I am a mage your majesty. I only do it for his protection." Aqua said.

"Hope, was it? Why have your comrades come here?" Triton said.

"It's like this, King Triton. Someone is kidnapping seven girls with hearts of pure light. Your daughter isnt one of them, but we know that the villain of this world, the Sea Witch Ursula, is working for the one behind it."

"Dat reminds me. Its just as you suspected. Those monsters are coming right from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian said.

"I knew it. That sea witch is at it again. I see exile from the palace has not taught her a thing." Triton said.

"I know enough about your history together that Ursula only wants one thing, you majesty. Your trident and total control over the oceans. So we came here to help stop her." Hope said.

"I see. If Ursula really is working for whoever is kidnapping these...princesses of heart, but...it does not concern you. She will never get this trident as long as I still breathe." Triton said.

'I know. But… why were you against us with the Keyhole?" Aqua asked.

"Excellent question, child. You see, I know about the other worlds. And I know you two are from another world." Triton said.

"So you know the rules of this universe. That those who wield the Keyblade are not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Aqua said.

"Yes. And you all meddled as soon as you came here. The reason this rule exists in the first place is because of the worlds being connected." Triton said. "Its the only way to keep order."

"I see." Hope said.

"But if Ursula is in league with this kidnapper, I want to see if you can truly be on the side of good." Triton said snapping his fingers.

Down from above came a glass prison shaped like a bottle. Sebastian was immediatly shocked.

"N-no sire! You cant let HER out!" Sebastian said.

'I'm not letting her out. I'm releasing the restaints on the bottle." Triton said as the bottle floated down. Hope looked inside to see a woman made entirely of water. "This woman, she fell into our sea a few months ago. In her state, she threatened to completely drain our ocean, so we had no choice but to seal her up. I'd like you to reform her and make her stop. If this can be done, she can indeed stay." Triton said.

"Shes an Enhanced, I can see it. She's got Juvia's water magic." Hope said.

"Will you take her or not?" Triton said.

"Yes." Aqua said as the two grabbed the bottle and began hauling it off.

"Uh...thanks?" she said to them.

"Youre not a monster, I know." Hope said.

"I never said I was. I'm just too dangerous to be in the water." she said.

"Because youre watter itself?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Because my body keeps taking it in, making me get bigger and bigger. I'll take in the whole ocean if I get out." she said. "So I have to stay in here."

"Youve already absorbed a bit of the ocean, but you look normal sized." Aqua said.

"If I don't absorb water for a few days, I shrink back down." she said. "But I don't wanna risk draining the ocean. I love the ocean."

"Ugh. She's not even willing to try." Hope said as they swam into a cavern of trinkets where the group, minus Ariel floated around.

"Guys? Why is everyone so down?" Aqua asked.

"Well, we risked our tailfins to get a crystal trident from a sunken ship, nearly got eaten by a shark, only for it to go to waste when Triton came and shattered it." Indigo said.

"Uh, whos the girl in the bottle? She looks….well moist?" Kirito said.

"Er, right… we didnt get a name for her." Hope said.

"Its Helen." she said.

"Helen, huh? Did they give you a hero name?"

"Hero name? I'm not a hero. I'm a disaster." Helen said.

"Don't sell yourself short. Anyone can be a hero." Hope said.

"Don't care. Still not coming out." Helen said.

"So, what did you find out?" Sci-Twi asked.

"The heartless are coming from Ursula's Grotto." Hope said.

"Of course. We knew that already." Hsien-Ko said. "But how do we find her?"

"Well...we don't know." Aqua said.

Some of the group the began swimming out.

"Where are you going?" Kos-Mos asked.

"We're going back to Triton's palace to see if he can give us an explanation on why he did what he did." Sugarcoat said.

"He can't just go destroying things as he please." Eren said.

However, as they traveled back, at the palace, Ariel was at Triton's side as a woman with an octopus lower half cackled.

"At last, its mine. All mine." she said.

"You said, no one would get hurt Ursula." Ariel said.

"Ah yes. We had a deal, didn't we. Well then, prepare for a one way trip...to the world of the heartless!" Ursula cackled before the eels swam to her.

"Its not here." one of them said.

"The keyhole is not in the palace." the other said.

"What?! DId I hear you correctly, Flotsam and Jetsam?" Ursula asked.

"We said it, didnt we?" Flotsam asked.

"Yes. The Keyhole is not here." Jetsam said.

Ursula growled before seeing the group arrive. "Sorry, handsome. Too late to the party." she said disappearing in a cloud of ink.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're all here." Ariel said.

"And we heard everything. Ursula's looking for the keyhole, bent on revenge on your dad, and oh yeah, you made a deal with the Witch of the Ocean!" Hope said.

"Sh-she said she could take me to another world if I got the trident for her." Ariel said.

"Is that all she really wanted, Triton? To get out more and explore the other worlds?" Hope asked.

"Its all she talks about. Going and seeing the other worlds." Triton said. "But that does not matter. Ursula has my trident. No doubt she's returned to her grotto."

"Then we'll go after her." Sora said.

"I'm coming too. Its my fault this happened, so I should at least try and fix it." Ariel said.

"More the merrier. Let's teach this sea witch a lesson or two." Jexi said.

Swimming through the ocean floor, they traveled to a dark cavern where they saw strange creatures on the seafloor moaning in agony.

"We're definitely getting close." Lucy said a little creeped out.

"Ugh. Its more creepy the deeper you go." Helen said.

"We cant just carry you in the bottle for ever." Hope said. "You may get stuck."

"Then just leave me outside. It'll be cramped when you fight Ursula. Besides, she's got lots of evil potions she'll toss into her cauldron." Helen said.

"We'll take her." Natsu said as they swam right in with Ursula waiting.

"Give up! You can't run!" Donald shouted.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian added.

Ursula just stood there, glaring at them, making Donald and Sebastian recoil in horror.

" Man, you are hideous." Ciel said.

Ursula tossed a red potion into her cauldron as fireballs flew out of it as her eel henchmen attacked the group.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted holding the eels back as the rest of the group tried to do something about the cauldron.

"There has to be something we can do about that thing. We can't have continue to cast spells on us." Hope said.

"Leave it to me. I think I know a way we can weaken her." Sci-Twi said as she, Sora, Donald and Aqua swam at the cauldron. "Thunder!" they called out as lighting bolts hit the cauldron destroying it.

"No!" Ursula shouted just as her two eels were dealt with by Juvia. "This is not over." Ursula said swimming into her conch and moving somewhere else.

"After her!" Hope said as they swam back out the cave and into an open stretch of ocean where Ursula floated.

"Fools! I rule the seas now! You have to follow me now!" Ursula said as a black cloud of ink surrounded her. "It is...mine!" she said going into it. Out of the sea of ink came several large black tentacles.

"Oh….no." Hope said as they saw a gigantic Ursula before them.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed as she waved the trident around stirring up a whirlpool around the group.

"Thats big and this is coming from me." Titanica said.

Ursula breathed in deep, inhaling and exhaling water to push and pull the others around. While this happened, the fluxes in pressure created cracks in helen's bottle, putting it in risk of breaking.

"Oh no. It can't take this much pressure." she said as water began to pour inside. "I'm gonna start growing." she said in horror as the water pooled at her feet as she began to grow until the bottle cracked apart. "No!" she said growing at a much rapid pace. "This is not good! I'm gonna drain the entire ocean at this rate." she said before seeing the others struggle with Ursula. "That boy, he's risking his life to try and help me. But...wait, there is only one option left." she said disappating into the water.

"And now, you little things. Its time for a electrocuti-" Ursula said before feeling something wrong. "I...can can't breath. Water. Water." she said gasping for it.

"What happened?" Weiss asked as Hope looked at the empty bottle now.

"Helen happened." he smiled. "She's making sure Ursula doesn't get water into her body. She needs it to live like any other merperson."

Ursula continued to gasp as she sank deep into the deep with a sea of ink. When it cleared, all that remained was the trident.

"Hope? Are you okay now?" said Helen's voice all around them.

"Helen? You're the sea now?"

"Yeah. It was the only thing I can think of to stop Ursula. I can't be afraid of draining the ocean now, cause I am the ocean." she said.

"So you're gonna remain this way?" Hope asked.

"You said it yourself, anyone can be a hero. I'll be Atlantica's protector and life giver." Helen said. "And, call me Torrentia if you want to. Either name is fine."

"That's a good name. I like it." Hope said.

"Thanks. As of this day, this world is under my protection." Torrentia said. "And...thanks. For everything."

They soon returned to the palace where the trident was returned to the king himself.

"My thanks, for retrieving the trident, as well as protecting my daughter." Triton said.

"You're welcome but...why were you a jerk who destroyed the crystal trident?" Asuna asked.

"It along with this were keys….for revealing the keyhole." Triton said.

"Really? But...where is it?" Sora asked.

'Back in Ariel's grotto of course. That is where." Triton said.

Upon swimming back to the grotto, a keyhole had appeared above them. Sora aimed his keyblade at it, sealing the world once and for all.

"Thank you all….for everything." Ariel said.

"No worries, but are you sure you won't come with us?" Hope asked.

"Yes. If I can travel to other worlds someday, maybe I can to. I'll get out there someday. I know it." Ariel said.

"And Hope...I wanna say thank you again." Torrentia said as a chest floated down to Hope. "Please open this when you get back to your ship. Its can easily be water damaged."

Back on the ship..They opened the chest. It was another page of the book.

"Geronimo!" Hope said as the group of five returned to the book. This time in a large assortment of tree stumps and a large honey pot.

"Hohohoho! At long last. My bouncin grounds are back!" Tigger said bouncing in.

"Youre welcome, tigger." Estelle said.

"Yeah. We're glad they're back." said a small kangaroo boy in a blue shirt.

"No worries, little Roo." Pinkie said.

"So now, we challenge you to a game of bouncin. Get to the top, and their just might be a reward in it for ya." Tigger said.

"Bouncing? That's all?" Sora asked.

"Don't take it lightly. Its super duper hard and fun, even for a tigger." Tigger said.

"Er, how do we bounce?" Hope asked.

"Ya just gotta use your feet, buddy boy. Or sometimes, your tail." Tigger said bouncing up high.

"Yeah. Its easy enough." Jexi said jumping onto a tree branch and bouncing up high.

"Okay. Here I go!" Hope said leaping onto a branch and bouncing up high as well. They bounced higher and higher until reaching the very top of the trees. "Okay, I gotta admit, that was super fun."

"Yep. Bouncin is what we all can do best. Now...a reward." Tigger said as he gave them a Merican medal. "I found this with little Roo."

"Oh yeah." Hope said inserting it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Mysterious Tribe!"

Fooshigi!

Fooshigi!

Mysterious Tribe!

Appearing before them was a bunny like girl with light green hair and a spy suit.

"Hello there. The names Mint. Bunny...Mint!" she said. "A member of the superhero legion of Yo-kai!"

"Whoa, thats a thing?" Hope said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep! I'm a superspy for the legion, always working to uncover evil plans, just for the sake of justice and heroes everywhere." she said.

"Awesome!" Hope said before she vanished.

The group returned to the ships with Hope still in excitement.

"He's gonna be fine, right?" Aang asked.

"I'm sure. Next world, Donald?" Gemini asked.

"The next world we're heading to is….Halloween Town." Donald said.

"Uh.." Hope said. "What?"


	11. Halloween Town

Upon entering the world, it was found to have ghosts flying around as well as lots of pumpkin decorations and dimly lit streetlights. The heroes even wore costumes depicting halloween like monsters such as vampires, mummies, witches, etc.

"Whoa, were all monsters." Hope said.

"Except for Brook, he fits right in." Luffy said.

"Yes. But….this place still terrifies me." Brook said.

"Yeah, this place is creepy. It's almost like a populated city based off of…" Hope said as musical number started up. ".Halloween"

Monsters of all shapes and sizes then came out of the crevices and danced around them.

"Why of course, new comer. It is called Halloween Town for a reason." said a man with two faces. "Its our favorite holiday, every day. And I am the Mayor. And this year, we have a special theme. Follow me." he said.

They soon came across a large assortment of ghost like heartless that moved about in a strange way.

"Huh? They aren't attacking." Kos-Mos said.

"Thanks to our glorious leader, who found a book on the heartless, they are under our complete control. Perfect for our heartless Halloween." the Mayor said.

"A Heartless Halloween?" Rainbow said in surprise.

The Mayor took his place with a megaphone.

"And now, allow me to introduce to you, the master of terror, the king of nightmares, our one and only Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington!" the Mayor annouced.

As soon as he did, the ghost heartless did a sort of presentation like as out of the fountain came a skeleton in a black suit who rose up.

"Ah! A skeleton!" Brook said.

"You're a skeleton too." Usopp said.

"Oh yeah." Brook said.

"Bravo, Jack, Bravo. These ghosts are going to be a big hit at this years Halloween." the Mayor said.

"WHy thank you. Oh an who are these newcomers?" Jack said. "Especially the handsome one there." he said pointing to Brook.

"Nice to hear that, coming from a fellow skeleton." Brook said.

"Wait, jack Skellington?" Hope said before getting the Chs and Crystal Prep girls in a huddle. "Girls, do you know where this world is and what it means?"

"Let me guess, Nightmare Before Christmas?" Lemon asked him.

"Yeah, wait, how'd you know?" Hope asked.

"I've seen the movie before. I like terror, but this is more creepy and funny than terror." Lemon said.

"In any case, It looks like this is even before Jack discovered the way to Christmas Town." Hope said.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing." Rainbow said.

"So, what are we talking about?" Jack said next to them scaring them. "Oh, what wonderful screams. Tell me, you like my ghosts? Did they terrify you?"

"Uh, yeah. So, are you planning on those heartless being your new idea for next halloween?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I want them to dance with me in this celebration this year. Only one problem, their movements, they aren't scary enough." Jack said.

"Thats because Hearless have no sense of emotion. All they care about is destruction." Aqua said.

"Hmm. That's right. They don't have any emotions. Mayor, I'm off to see the Doctor." Jack said walking to a large lab.

"Oh, Jack. There you are. Whats the agenda for today?" the doctor asked.

"Everyone, meet the smartest brain in halloween town, Doctor Finklestein." Jack said. "And I think that we need to get the heartless to dance more."

"Impossible. They have no hearts. So I decided on this." the doctor said pulling out a blueprint. "Make an artificial heart for them!"

"You really think that'll work? Heartless wont turn so easily." Aqua said.

"Young lady, in my experience, nothing can resist being turned. With the right use of your skills, you can even revert a Zeti to what it once was before living in the Lost Hex." Finkelstein said.

"The Deadly Six? How do you know about those guys?" Sonic asked.

"I did a study on one years ago. I even have the remains right there." the doctor said pointing to a wall with a zeti skeleton on it.

"You see, Zeti live to cause chaos, but like Yo-kai, they too were once human, until an event corrupted their hearts. I believe that when a Zeti reaches the peak of its power in a fight, and reaches a limit to where its energy is exposed, one touch of a Yo-kai watch, will turn them back into the Yo-kai they originally were. Or so in theory. It hasn't been tested yet." the doctor said. "So, what do we need for this heart?"

"It says we need a container with a lock on it." Jack said as the doctor got one.

"Ugh! We need the key for this thing first!" he shouted.

"It shouldnt be too easy to find." Hope said as Sora walked up and unlocked it. "Sora?"

"If we give the heartless a heart, they might not fight us all the time. Plus, I wanna see them dance." Sora said.

"Simply amazing, Sora. I want you and all your friends to be a part of this years Halloween." Jack said.

"So, what's that heartless doing here?" Jexi asked pointing to one on the examination table.

"The Heartless came into town quite recently and what's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me." Jack said.

"I know, you told us. So what do we need?" Hope asked.

"We already have some ingredients." the doctor said holding a frog. "A pulse for one."

He stuffed the frog inside the fake heart and it started beating. "And we have emotion as well as terror." he added holding a spider.

He put that in the heart too. "As well as fear." he said scratching on glass with his fingernails. "And also, hope and despair." he added pointing to two snakes trying to swallow each other.

All of them went in the heart.

"Now we mix." the doctor said pulling a switch as electricity surged across the room.

In an instant, the heart then beated as the heartless rose, only to fall back down.

"It failed! Maybe we're missing some ingredients." the doctor said. He opened his head and started scratching his brain.

"Uh, maybe it just needs…' Hope began before the doctor tossed a wrench at him.

"Quiet! I'm thinking! Ah. Maybe if we try adding memory." the doctor said. "Sally! Sally! Where is that blasted girl? She has the ingredient for memory."

"Youre really gonna take a chunk of grey matter out of your own creation/daughter?" Rainbow said.

"What? No! Not literally moron. She literally holds the ingredient representing it. We just need to get it." he said.

"I'll get her doctor." Jack said. "Come along, my friends."

Meanwhile as they left, three tiny creature jumped out of a container, spying on the whole thing.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

"Huh. So Jack really is outdoing himself again." Lock said.

"We gotta tell Oogie Boogie." they all said.

They rode a walking tub to Oogies house before Flux stood in their way.

"Hello, my naughty little children. Busy with pranks?" Flux laughed.

"Flux? Youre not Oogie." Lock asked.

"Yeah! Why you gotta always come to Halloween Town just as we set something up for Oogie?" Shock said.

"Cause we're in an alliance, that is why. I even brought a playmate for him as a bodyguard. Zor!" Flux said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. But life is pointless anyway." he said.

"Oh suck it up. Your job is hanging on by a thread. Don't win here, kiss your job goodbye." Flux said.

"Whatever." Zor said.

"Youre lucky you only follow Zavok, if anything, he and Zazz would be the only ones I keep out of you." Flux said.

"Such a drag." Zor said.

"Nitwit. Just do your job." Flux said before leaving.

"Sheesh. Well, if I gotta be here, I might as well go for Sonic. Working for this Oogie guy may not be so bad after all." Zor said as he followed the kids.

As the group headed into the graveyard, they came across a girl in stitches.

"Sally, there you are. Do you still have it?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Right here." Sally said presenting a wilted flower.

"Perfect." Jack said taking it.

"Jack, I think you should call off this Heartless Halloween. There's still time to put something else together." Sally said.

"Sally, when the heartless have a heart, I promise to make them dance just like I envisioned." Jack said.

"Well, if you say so." she said sighing.

"Something wrong, Sally?" Hope asked.

"Oh, nothings wrong. I just came across this girl in white the other day. She brang so much to life here. All I had left was this flower which was wilting. She said her name was Lucy. And that life rather it be created or not, should not be messed with." Sally said. "I think Jack is doing just as she warned."

"Uh, did this Lucy girl happen to have a friend who controls the undead called-" Hope began before Jexi held him off.

"Just leave her be. We don't need to complicate things." Jexi said.

"Right. So, Jack, any other ingredients?" Hope asked.

"Just one: surprise." Jack said. "That is all we need. The essence of surprise."

"Where are we supposed to find that?" Nami said.

"OH MY GOD!" Juvia said in shock. "Huh? Why did I just do that?"

"OH MY GOD!" Morgiana said. "I'm doing it too?"

"Its a yokai, I'm calling it. Sunset, activate your lens and lets comb this place," Hope said.

"Already found it." Sunset said as she found a burger like Yo-kai by Robin.

"OH MY GOD!" they both said.

"Okay. The Yo-kai, Oburger. A Merican Yo-kai from the tough tribe. Anyone inspirited by it acts completely surprised." USApyon said.

"Huh. So like Ottamagator, we need to make anyone Oburger possesses totally blank. And I got just the thing." Hope said getting Faysoff's medal. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Faysoff! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Initiating Summoning Pose."

Dance music the played as Faysoff boogied over to the watch.

"Summoning a Mysterious Tribe."

"Faysoff!" he said.

"Alright Faysoff, make the ones Oburger inspirited blank as your face." Hope said.

"On it!" Faysoff said as he worked hard inspiriting all the people Oburger went after as it ran and ran, eventually both became tired and collapsed.

"Oh...My...God." Oburger said before passing out with his medal rolling out.

"Perfect!" Jack said taking a snip of Obergers DNA, a piece of tomato. "A Yo-kai that causes surprise. Its perfect for the final ingredient. Now we can really complete the heart."

They returned to the lab where the doctor implanted the items.

"Finished at last. Now we can use it for real now." the doctor said before he tripped on his wheelchair as the heart landed in the hands of Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Hehehe!" they laughed as they ran out.

"Not those three. Which means only one thing." the dctor said.

"Oogie Boogie is up to no good once again." Jack said.

"Yeah, that old sack of bugs always wants to show you up, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Indeed. But this isn't a rivalry, we're enemies. And I need to get the heart back." Jack said.

"He may be working for Maleficent too. Lets get that bag of bugs and get the heart back." Hope said.

Following after the children, they soon came across a large treehouse like building.

"It is as I thought. Oogie Boogie is behind all of this." Jack said.

"Hang on a sec." SOnic said as a small shadow appeared behind him. "Something doesnt feel right."

"Sonic, behind you!" Tai;s said.

SOnic jumped out of the way as the shadow struck and disappeared.

"Aw man, you dodged that? You were a pain at the lost hex, and you're still one now." Zor said coming out. "So yeah, Flux says you all are drags so I'm doing this to get rid of you."

"Zor. I knew I heard the sound of negativity and despair. So what, you're gonna fight me again like last time?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Well not entirely. I got this thing back." Zor said as a large owl appeared. "Eggman fixed it up and now I get to use it to crush you all and stuff." he said jumping onto it.

"So yeah, prepare to die and all that." Zor said as the owl launched nut like projectiles.

"I've faced this thing before, follow my lead!" Sonic said before the Owl exploded. "Huh?" Sonic said before seeing X had fired at it.

"Follow the past of fights is not how we do things. You always think outside the box." X said.

"Sigh. ANother pointless conflict is about to begin…" Zor said unleashing half of his full power and summoning shadows.

Hope then had an idea. "Sunset, I'm gonna test Doctor Finklesteins theory. Cover me." Hope said as he ran in.

"Are you crazy? Its a theory. You don't even know if itll work!" Sunset said.

"It'll be fine. Just push Zor's power to his limit while fighting him!" Hope said.

As they fought against Zor, hope ran at him.

"When I tried to cure the heartless in monstro before, my watch glowed because it had a heart, but was still evil. It couldnt be purified. But now that we have someone even a little less corrupted, maybe it can, work." Hope shouted putting the watch agaisnt Zor.

"What's this suppose to be? I do feel, kinda...wha!" Zor shouted as a flash occurred.

When it subsided, before then flew a cat with sharp teeth and a cape. "Dracunyan!"

"It actually worked?!" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Guess it did." Hope said.

"Dracunyan. A cat Yo-kai from the Shady Tribe. Anyone they bite becomes an exact copy of itself." USApyon said.

"Thank you for freeing me from that shell of a downer. I was made this way when I encountered two beings: Zavok and Zazz." Dracunyan said.

"So are they Yokai too?" Hope asked.

"Afraid not. Those two are pure blooded Zeti as well as Zik." Dracunyan said.

"So that only leaves Zomom and Zeena that we can purify." Hope said. "Not what I was hoping, but still just as good."

"If we can pull this off, we can cut the Deadly Six's numbers in half, putting a big dent in Flux's forces." Tails said.

"It won't make a difference. His forces are even stronger than ever. We just learned, that Flux...has an enhanced on his team." Dracunyan said.

"An enhanced?" Hope said in horror. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. Only those in his inner circle know. Him, Ian, Eggman and Buggy." Dracunyan said.

"But you can help us fight him right?" Hope said.

"I don't wanna be near him. I've seen too much scary things." Dracunyan said handing his medal over before flying off.

"So only Zomom and Zeena are left." Hope sighed. "And just when I think I can weaken evil, it just gets stronger."

Upon entering the manor, they saw the kids dumping the heart down a chute before looking at the group.

"Too late, losers." Shock said.

"We just handed over the heart to Oogie. Now he'll control all of those Heartless." Barrel said.

"That's it huh? Well, no worries. Just go down and get the heart right from his grasp." Applejack said.

Upon heading down, they came to a large roulette wheel with Oogie on the other side holding the heart. "So glad you could make it, Jack." Oogie said.

"Give back what Jack and us worked so hard to make." Hope said.

"Hah! You want it, come and get it!" Oogie said swallowing the heart.

"What the?!" Lucy said.

"It's alright, hes just bugs on the inside." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I can feel it. The power. Oh, heartless!" Oogie called out as two gargoyle like heartless flew in. "What? This is it? No one disrespects me! Nobody!" he said as a pair of exploding dice knocked the group into the roulette wheel as it spun.

"This is really tesing our luck here." Hope said.

"I figured the pattern out, just…" Sci Twi said.

"Afraid the wheel don't work the way you think it does. It works on the roll of my dice." Oogie said tossing a pair. "12!" he said as buzzsaws came down attempting to cut them.

They cut a few before retreating as Hope began to climb the rails. "Hey, that's against my rules, blue boy. Hit the bricks!" Oogie said.

"What? Don't like me breaking your little rules?" Hope said making it on top.

"Grrr. No one disrespects me!" Oogie said rolling the dice. "Snake eyes?" he then bashed his fist as the dice rolled over. "11. Looks like I won the jackpot. Your friends are about to take a dip...in lava." Oogie said laughing while heading for a lever.

"Oh no you dont!" Hope said. He tried to kick Oogie away only for his foot to be stuck.

"Sorry, blue boy. A kick or punch ain't gonna cut it with me. Ahahahaha!" Oogie laughed getting closer.

"Thats it! Time for your luck to be turned upside down, Oogiie!" Hope said noticing the string. "Or should I say, unravel." he said grabbing the string and pulling.

"Hey, what are you doing? Cut that out!" Oogie said.

"What, is this thing keeping your sack together? Here, let me help with that!" Hope said pulling it all the way, unravelling the bag revealing a mass of bugs. "Now look at what you've done! My precious bugs! My precious bugs! My….precious bugs!" Oogie said as he literally fell apart.

"That oughta keep you down for awhile." Hope said before realizing. "Aaaand i just ruined the antagonist setup for the movie."

"Huh. Guess the heart was a failure after all. And just when I thought we got it right." Jack said.

"Jack, lemme tell you something. You dont need a fancy gimmick like dancing heartless to scare people. C'mon, youre Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! One swipe of your hand beats many heroes! You can get along fine without them." Lemon said.

"Perhaps you and Sally were right." Jack said as they all began to leave. As soon as they did, the earth began to shake as the manor transformed into an Oogie like monster.

"JACK! HOPE!" it roared.

"Oh great, as if our problems werent bad enough. Maleficent mustve beefed up Oogie." Hope said.

"No...Maleficent. All...me….Blue Boy!" the monster said.

"Aim for his face in the center of the tree!" Zephyr said as they fired, with the attacks not doing anything.

"Its not working. We're missing some sort of….weak spot." Aqua said noticing seven dark spheres on Oogie. "Those are maintaining his form. Destroy the spheres of darkness!"

The long range fighters aimed at the spheres of darkness, destroying each one before the last one vanished. As soon as it did, the large Oogie monstrosity fell apart, leaving a giant keyhole implanted in the ground.

Sora aimed his keyblade at the moon which reflected the light back onto the keyhole, locking it tight.

Back at the lab, Jack lamented to Sally.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack said.

"Don't feel bad Jack. We can think of idea for Halloween next year. Next time, we'll do it together." Sally said holding his hand.

"I really must thank you all. You reminded me what being the greatest master of Halloween really is all about. And, I want to thank you. This wound up in my house one day, and I think you should have it." Jack said giving them a piece of paper.

"Yes! The final missing page to Pooh's storybook!" Estelle said.

"I'm goin' in." Sora said.

The book shined as the five ended up in a mud patch with Pooh following a pair of footprints.

"Pooh? What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I think I finally found the one who made all my friends go away. His footprints keep circling this mud path and they look like mine. I must be getting close." Pooh said.

Jexi and the others thought about this.

"This is so weird. And I think we solved the mystery of this book." Sora said.

"We should tell him he's following his own footprints at some point." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We'll tell him at some point." Hope said. "Let's do a little exploring while he has fun."

They explored the mud patch for a bit as Pooh followed his footprints while also playing a game of hide and seek. After which, they had all gathered under a big tree for stargazing.

"I'm so glad we're all together again. I didn't know what to do when I was all alone." Piglet said.

"Pooh, why did your story get ripped up?" Hope asked.

"Story? What do you mean?" Pooh asked.

"Its safe to say they don't know its a book." Estelle said. "But, if I had to guess, it was probably from years of neglect and loneliness."

"Hmm, i see. But you know, you five are always welcome back here." Pooh said.

"Yeah. Don't forget to bounce on back again." Tigger said.

"Yeah. See ya." they said as they left the book. As they returned to the ships, they saw the book glow. On the cover appeared the five with Pooh and his friends and on the book lock, locked on its own and became x'ed out.

"Pooh. Such a silly old bear." Estelle said smiling warmly. Dropping from the book came a small green gem.

"A summon gem." Linkle said.

"I've got it." Estelle said as the gem glowed. A small deer appeared before going into the compass.

"Bambi. His name is Bambi." Linkle said.

"Now, lets get this back to Merlin." Hope said.

"No need. I am already here." Merlin said appearing in the ship and taking the book. "My word. You all fixed this book better than I ever could."

"Youre welcome, Merlin. It's nice to see a child hood classic back to normal." Hope said.

"Well, I'll keep this book on hand, if you ever have need of it." Merlin said vanishing with the book.

"Okay, what worlds next to secure, Donald?"

"Neverland." Donald said.

"Oh! We get to see Peter Pan again!" Pinkie said.

"Odds are our old friend Captain Hook is with Maleficent and Flux." Hope said.

"We beat the guy before, we can beat him again." Yuri said.

"Alright donald, Second start to the right, and-" Pinkie began before a large pirate ship started sailing at them. "Hard to starboard!"


	12. Neverland

"Wow, smooth guys. No one saw the Jolly ROger coming right at us, and we happened to turn late and they rammed into us. Real smooth." Hope said. "Guys?"

Hope looked to see Jexi and Sora the only other ones on deck.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Jexi said.

"As in, everyone of our team got kidnapped and stowed on the Jolly roger?" Hope asked.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"I can see them in cages in the storage below us." Hope said.

"I didn't think you guys would come." said a voice as they saw Riku on deck.

"Okay Riku, this time youve gone too far. Youre really gonna exchange our freinds for Kairi's saftey?"

"I don't need to. I already found her." Riku said stepping aside showing an unconscious Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said running over to her but Riku blocked him.

"DOnt take one more step to her. You abandoned her, and me for these guys. Now, I'm gonna return the favor." Riku said.

"Yes, with a little help from his escort." said a voice as a familiar hooked pirate appeared.

"Captain Hook." Jexi said.

"Its been a while, you two skally wags. You missed me?" Hook asked.

"Hardly. You tried to kill us over treasure, you old codfish." Hope said.

"Say what you want. You had me on your swords before, but now the tables are turned. I'm making every single one of your friends walk the plank to that demented crocodile. With them in Davy Jones locker, I'll have me revenge." Hook said.

"Please. You're too scared of that crocodile to go near it." Jexi said.

"It;s true it took me hand, and swallowed that clock so everytime I hear it, it means its approach. But for once this time, I will be a man and face it on me own!" Hook said. "And I have a little help." he said as pirate like heartless appeared on deck.

"Figures you would have Maleficents back. We took out Oogie, Ursula and Jafar. Now only you, Flux and Hades are left on the brotherhood of bitterness." Hope said.

"Ha. You think I be scared of you. Besides, you two will not be fighting as neither will the keyblade brat." Hook said as the deck opened, dropping the three into the lower decks.

"Hate to say it, but Hook has us on the ropes. Hes got our friends and in a few short minutes, they'll be down in the briny deep." Jexi said.

"Yeah. But dont forget, we still have him to look out for." Hope said as something flew in. They saw it was a familiar looking fairy.

"Tinker Bell." Jexi said.

"Looks like Tink and I made it just in time." said a voice as the door opened to reveal a familiar face. "Peter Pan, at your service."

"Been a couple months. You havent changed at all. So, you found her yet?" Hope asked.

"Oh, you mean Wendy? She's held captive here on Hooks ship. I'm trying to free her." Peter Pan said.

"Well, whaddya say we free her and take down Hook for good together?" Sora asked.

"No worries. And hope you don't mind, but I freed some help." he said pointing behind him to show the teams.

"Wow, youre really good." Hope said.

"Isn't my first time stealing from Hook. Now, Wendy's in the upper brig. She and some other girl." he said.

"Its gotta be kairi. Hook must've taken Wendy not just for the sheer fun of it, but he might also think she's the last of the Seven Princesses of Heart." Hope said.

"Yeah. Either her or Kairi. It would be the only reason to keep them around." Jexi said.

"So lets go bust em out." Natsu said as they marched on.

Moving through the ship, they fought various heartless all over the decks before reaching the upper brig where they saw an unconscious Wendy.

"Wendy!" Peter Pan said flying over to her and picking her up. "I'm sorry, but I need to get her out of here."

"Well take things from here until you get back. Someone get Kairi, were getting out of here." Hope said.

"Uh, there is no Kairi." Gemini said pointing to the empty room. "Wendy was the only one in here."

"So that means Hook has her captive close to him and Riku on the bridge. We gotta hurry." Zero said.

Running up to the bridge, they were surprised to see ambushed by pirate heartless. And above them were Hook and Smee with Tinkerbell trapped in a lantern.

"Hahaha. Leaving so soon?" Hook asked.

"I knew you would go after Tink. You really wanna get revenge on us and Peter Pan, huh?" Hope said.

"Yes I do. And I am the one who holds off the cards. Ahahaha!" Hook laughed.

"Wait, where's Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Back to the dark depths of Hollow Bastion I assume, where Miss Maleficent waits along with our other princesses." Hook said.

"Hollow Bastion?" Hope asked.

"A world on the edge of darkness and close to destruction. Its perfect for a headquarters." Hook said. "Now, two options: the Heartless….or the plank!" Hook said.

"Well take our chances with the first one, hooky!" Hope said.

"Oooh, good one!" Pinkie said.

"Doesn't really matter." Hook said as the Heartless guided them to the plank where the crocodile waited below.

"Ah! The crocodile who took me hand! Smee, take it from here." Hook said running inside.

"I knew he'd do that." Jexi said.

"So...jump." Smee said nervously.

"Well, if you say so." Jexi said leaping off the plank.

"What the?" Hope said before seeing Jexi flying.

"Oh right. Me and the team got pixie dust last time we were here. We can fly." Jexi said.

"You really are the worst dinsey villain ever. Pirate ship fight!" Rainbow said as a fight ensured on the deck of the ship as the heartless were done away with with Smee running to hide. Peter Pan soon returned after taking Wendy.

"Smee? Are they done away yet?" Hook asked inside.

"Ay, Captain. They all fell to a watery grave they did." Peter said imitating Smee.

"Oh good, I.." Hook said coming out and seeing peter. "Peter Pan! Youve tricked me for the last time!" he said drawing a sword.

"Okay Hook. Now its your turn to walk the plank." Peter Pan said.

"Oh yeah. Its on!" Pinkie said grabbing a pirate cutlass.

"Ye wont be winning like last time." Hook said as he and the pink haired girl dueled all across the deck of the ship.

"Isnt peter supposed to do this?" Hope asked.

"Oh right." Pinkie said. "Over to you, Petey."

"Nah. You got this." Peter Pan said.

"Okay." Pinkie said going back at it.

"In that case, I'll take a crack at this pirate poser." Gray said taking his hands and putting them on the ground. "Ice Make Floor!"

The floor covered in ice and Hook was slipping and sliding.

"Lets give him something he'll never forget." Hope said skating over to the plank. "Hey, big guy! Your main course is coming!"

The Crocodile splashed with glee as he waited with his mouth open.

Goofy hit Hook with his shield over to Rainbow, hitting him like a hockey puck with her blade to Indigo.

"Rainbow dash in the corner pocket. She passes it over to Indigo Zap…" Rainbow dash said smacking him over to indigo.

"SHe's got a clear shot. She shoots…" Indigo said as Hook slid over to her before smacking him to the plan. "Its going, going...GOAL!" Indigo said as Hook fell into the water with a splash. He then saw the crocodile leap at him. He then started running cowardly away from it.

"Yeah, next time dont do those kinds of things with a croc!" Hope said. "Now, wheres that keyhole?"

Peter took the helm of the ship as it flew off into the sky. "Hang on. Next stop is London." Peter said.

The ship flew across the sky before making a stop in front of Big Ben where Wendy was as well as a keyhole on the clock itself. Sora aimed his keyblade at the keyhole and sealed it for good.

"Wow. That was a fun little detour." Roy said.

"But now, we gotta…" Linkle began before Tinker Bell flew at her. "Uh, can I help?" she asked before the fairy flew into her compass.

"Take care of Tink!" Peter called out flying off with Wendy.

"Looks like Tinks gonna be our latest summon. Now were all set to go to this Hollow Bastion place." Hope said.


	13. Hollow Bastion

Upon the arrival to said world, they found that they stood on a floating rock platform on rising waters as they saw a large castle off in the distance with the heartless symbol on it.

"This is the place." Jexi said.

"It looks familiar." Aqua said. "Hope, dont you think this place looks similar too…?"

"Not one bit. This may be the same world, but this place is completely different." Hope said. "What has she done to it?" he growled.

"Hey, I think I see Riku. He's up there!" Sora said as they started climbing. Riku was on top speaking with a monstrous creature of sorts.

"So, you came all this way, even after your world was destroyed." Riku said. "How did you get here?"

"Even after Belle was taken and my world gone, I refused to give in to it. I followed the heartless as well as my heart. That search took me here, so she must be here!" it said.

"Sorry, but you aren't getting by." Riku said drawing his sword.

"Beast, wait!" Hope said shouted before seeing Riku cut the creature down.

"You really have...terrible timing." Riku said.

"Stop!" Sora shouted.

"You finally made it. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals you and I. You always pushed me and I pushed you." Riku said.

"Riku." Sora said.

"But it all ends here. Their can't be two wielders of the keyblade here." Riku said as Sora's vanished from his hands and went to Riku.

"The Keyblade!" Donald said.

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. Its up to me." Riku said.

"Riku…" Rainbow said.

"So, he's fallen to darkness." Isaac said as they saw Donald and Goofy walking over to him.

"Wait, what're you two doing?" Hope asked.

"Following the Kings orders." Donald said.

"Follow the one with the key. That's all there is to it." Goofy said.

"You were just the delivery boy. If you wanna play hero, go do it with this." Riku said tossing a wooden sword at Sora as he walked off with Donald and Goofy.

"Man, Riku's really been done into darkness." Rainbow said.

"Seeing him like this reminds me of Terra's journey. We have to stop him before he ends up like him." Isaac said.

"You guys...you never really discussed what went down. What happened to Terra?" Hope asked.

"Xehanort...took his body." Lemon said.

"Damn…" Hope said.

"It was all a trick...so Xehanort can have a vessel so he could witness another Keyblade War." Isaac said.

Sora then picked up the Sword. "I'm going. I need to get some sense into Riku." Sora said.

"Wait, boy. Do you...intend to face it alone?" the Beast asked getting up.

"Hey, I recognize you! Youre from Beauty and…" Rainbow said.

"So, you know about the Beast?" Beast said.

"Well, you are him. I'm really sorry about… you know…" Rainbow said.

"The curse, I know. But It was Belle who I came all this long way to save. I must...no, I will save her." Beast said.

"So, how about we go in together? If sora's going in, we are too." Hope said.

"It does not matter. I will not leave without her." Beast said.

"You guys, you arent giving up?" Sora asked.

"Jexi came out here searching for a way to save two friends he knows. And I wanna see him do it. But, Riku is important too. And so are you, Sora. You were strong hearted as a kid and you do now. We'll make our way...to the castle." Hope said.

As they marched forward toward the castle, Toph felt faint and fell to the ground.

"Toph!" Hope shouted. "What's wrong?"

"I just felt...something powerful here. No, I've felt this before." she said. "He's here. On this world."

"He? He who?" Hope asked before seeing explosions in the distance.

"Bass." Yang said.

"Ah crap." Hope said.

They ran to a new tower where they saw Bass himself battling several Heartless and minions before seeing Yang. "Heh. I was hoping you'd be here." Bass said.

"Still obsessed with me?" Yang asked.

"Of course. You are strong and I want you dead so I can be the stronger one." Bass said.

"So this is Bass." Hope said.

"Yeah." Megaman said. "He was originally one of Wily's before Flux got ahold of him. He modified Bass to be his personal weapon, but deemed him too dangerous to use and control."

"Of course he did. I will not be ordered. I will be the strongest in this universe and the one in my way...is you." Bass said pointing to Yang.

"So, you wanna bring it again huh?" Yang said smashing her fists.

"Yeah. I do." Bass said. "The other weaklings can go. I only want you."

"Hang on a sec. You should get in there, Jexi. Bass is getting cocky." Hope asked.

"No. I'm not joining in. This is Yangs fight." Jexi said.

"What? but-" Hope begged.

"This isn't a fight we need to worry ourselves with. Its a matter of pride. We can't interfere." Jexi said.

"Alright. Good luck, Yang." Hope said as they ran inside.

"So then, let's begin." Bass said.

"Yeah." Yang said as the two charged at each other.

The others ran inside to the main foyer of the castle, but as they entered, Beast turned to see what he thought was Belle but actually a Shadow.

"Belle!" Beast shouted charging at it as the door shut behind him.

"Oh great, were trapped!" Nami said.

"So, you made it." Riku said walking in with Donald and Goofy and in a dark suit. "Quit while you can."

"No, I came to save Kairi." Sora said.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said.

"The only thing the darkness destroyed was you, Riku. You resorted to it to save Kairi, and took it too far." Rainbow said.

"It has not destroyed me. But you all will be destroyed by it." Riku said.

"The darkness may destroy my body, but not my heart. It'll stay strong even if the body is gone." Sora said.

"We'll see about that." Riku said firing a dark orb at him, only for it to be blocked by Goofy.

"Sora ain't goin nowhere." Goofy said.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

'Not on your life, but I'm not gonna 'betray' Sora either because he's become one of my best buddies, they all have." Goofy said.

"Goofy." Pinkie said.

"See ya later, Donald! Tell the king I'm sorry!" Goofy said.

"No! We'll do it together!" Donald said running at them. "All for one and one for all."

"What? Youd risk defying your king and going against me…. For him?!" Riku asked.

"I know now...I don't need the Keyblade. I have a better weapon. My heart." Sora said.

"That weak thing?" Riku asked.

"Although my heart may be weak, its not alone. Its grown with each new experience and its found a home with all the friends I made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become part of mine. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power and I'm theirs." Sora said.

Jexi then flashed backed to something he had heard before.

Flashback

"My friends are my power, and I'm theirs." Ven said.

End flashback.

"He's just like Ven." Jexi smiled.

The keyblade then vanished from Riku's hands as it went to Sora.

"Then let's see how strong the heart really is!" Riku said summoning his sword.

"Its time you saw the light Riku. Were bringing you back from the dark side!" Lemon said.

Riku charged into battle as he attacked with his sword against some of the other sword wielders. They all clashed to no end against each other until Riku was weakened as his sword and suit vanished. After which, he ran deeper into the castle. The door behind them opened as the Beast walked in.

"So, your hearts won this battle." Beast said as they agreed with that.

"Yeah. Were you able to see through?" Aang asked.

"I could hear it." Beast said.

Meanwhile with Riku, he ran deep into the castle.

"Why? Why did it go back to him?" Riku asked.

"The Keyblade allies itself with whoever's heart is stronger." said a voice as a robe figured appeared.

"So, my heart is weaker than his?" Riku asked.

"Just for that one moment." he said.

"I need more power. I need to be stronger!" Riku said.

"Then you must dive deeper into the darkness. Become one with it." the man said. "Allow me...to unlock it within your heart."

Riku smiled as a dark aura surrounded him.

As the heroes traversed through the castle, inside a large room, the princsses were in glass tubes as their heart energy flowed into a large machine. Maleficent looked at it as Riku walked in with the dark suit back on.

"So, this is it?" Riku asked.

"Yes. The final Keyhole." Maleficent said.

"Unlock it and the heartless will completely overrun this world. It'll forever be lost to darkness." Riku said.

"The darkness does not frighten me. I will use its power to rule over all worlds." Maleficent said.

"Such confidence." Riku said summoning a dark keyblade to Maleficent's notice.

"But it cannot be completed. It must be her." Maleficent said looking to Kairi.

"Without her heart, her power cannot be unleashed." Riku said.

Maleficent then sensed something. "Those fools. Guard the princesses. I will deal with them myself." she said.

Inside of a circular room, the group ran in to see Maleficent waiting for them.

"So, tired of hiding behind your lackeys?" Natsu asked.

"It matters not. The final Keyhole is nearly finished. Once it is, I shall rule all worlds! There is nothing you can do to stop it." Maleficent said.

"We can at least try!" Sora said.

"You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" Maleficent said as the stone underneath her rose up as a floating platform.

"We beat you before, we can do it again. Ready guys?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." the others said as they charged in, immediately beset by meteors and lighting.

"You really are fools. You are no might against my magic!" Maleficent said continuing to cast spells.

"Urgh." hope said. "Attacking her head on isnt gonna work."

He then looked at his watch and Lucy's keys.

"Yo, Lucy, Sunset! If we cant hurt her normally, then lets take a different approach!" Hope said brasishing his watch.

"Like the way you think!" Sunset said getting hers.

"Count me in!" Lucy said

"This will not be!" Maleficent said as a green light hit then three, turning them each to stone. "There will be no assistance coming!" Maleficent said cackling.

"This is not good. Things are getting serious." Ranma said.

"Yeah. I know." Jexi said looking at the petrified Hope. "Sorry, Hope. But always calling back up just doesn't cut it. Sometimes, you gotta fight it out to the last drop."

"I happen to agree." said a voice as someone wielding a sword came down and attacked Maleficent, who blocked with her scepter. He was a man with a slinged arm using a single sword.

"You. I thought you had perished during the execution." Maleficent said.

"Sorry. Not gonna go that easily." he said leaping back.

"Who the heck are you?" Zoro asked.

"Names Dunban. Just a Homs like the rest of ya. Well, most of ya." he said.

"Dunban huh? Then you came at a good time." Erza said. "Assist us."

"Very well, this witch needs to learn a lesson about trying to kill someone like me in the first place." Dunban said as he and Maleficent clashed against each other. "This is not how you figured the fight would go is it? Not at all."

"Wretched cur. You had mercy with execution. Now you have the gull to oppose me?"

"Sorry, but youre the one who sent those buggers to wipe Bionis and Mechonis off. My worlds gone now cause of them. I may not be able to get it and my family back, but I can take pleasure in the salvation of this world." he said stabbing Maleficent.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out as Hope, Lucy and Sunset were returned to normal. She shoved Dunban away as she escaped through a portal of darkness, which still stayed after she left.

"She wants us to follow her." Hope said.

"I don't think that's it. Her magic was weakened. She didn't have enough to close it. Big mistake on her part." Dunban said leaping in after.

"Hey wait!" Jexi said going after him.

"Jexi!" Hope said as the rest of the team went in leaving him last. "I can't just leave Yang behind with Bass. Gotta get her before going back." Hope said running back.

Back at the tower, Hope saw the place completely wrecked, but Bass and Yang were still going at it.

"Feeling tired yet….scrap heap?" Yang asked feeling tired.

"You kidding? I have….lots of energy." Bass said feeling tired as well.

"Jesus, how all out did you two go? This towers almost reduced to rubble." Hope said.

"We aren't stopping, until one of us goes down." Bass said.

"That I agree with." Yang said as they went back at it.

As they charged in, the air felt tense. As yang and Bass charged at each other like Jin and Kazuya for one last punch, their fists collided making a shockwave that knocked Hope right off his feet.

"Argh! This whole place is gonna collapse if they keep going!" Hope said.

The two tiredly tried to hit the other again before they both collapsed.

"Oh, well, that's lucky." Hope said.

"So, another tie, huh?" Yang said.

"It...appears that way. It seems I am...still not strong enough to kill you." Bass said.

"We can try again...another time. For now, let's rest." Yang said as they rested there on the ground.

"Honestly, you two…" Hope said.

"Don't question about the strong Hope. Even one's pride." Yang said.

"It is...the definition of a warrior and a fighter." Bass said.

"Wise words. Bass, you don't mind if i Carry Yang back the way I came, right? I gotta go back to my friends." Hope asked.

"Look at me human. I'm exhausted all over. I couldn't fight again right now even if I tried." Bass said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hope said slinging Yang over his back. "Whoof! Neon was right, you are heavy." Hope said before getting a punch to the gut.

"Just shut up and...go." Yang said before falling asleep.

"Heh." Hope said.

He ran back to the main room where everyone had just gotten back out with some with charred hair. "What happened?"

"Riku. He has this keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. He used it on Maleficent and she turned into a freakin dragon." Natsu said. "We defeated her though. But now, we're going for Riku."

"Uh, do you guys wanna do something about your hair, though?" Hope asked as the girls glared daggers at him.

"Ask that again and you're getting a burial over sea." they said.

"Yes ladies." Hope said.

"But that aside, we got this." Linkle said holding a gem. "The last summon gem we found."

The gem glowed becoming a small red dragon before going into the compass. "And its name is Mushu." Linkle added.

"From Mulan? If the worlds are reborn, we may see him again." Hope said.

"Hey, why are you carrying Yang on your back?" Ruby asked.

"The fight with Bass really exhausted her. It ended as a tie so he won't be fighting us again so soon." Hope said.

"Y'know…" Gray said. "Seeing her like this, its peaceful."

"Yeah. Least you aren't the one carrying her." Hope said before Yang sleep punched him in the gut.

"Well, this is all well and good, but we have damsels to rescue do we not?" Dunban asked them.

The group walked through the castle until entering the inner room. Inside of it were the six princesses encased in glass with their heart energy pouring out.

"Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, they even have Alice." Rarity said looking at them.

"And only one was missing, and it was right under our noses." Jexi said.

"It was Kairi all along. She was the final heart needed." Hope said.

"And she's further up." Kat said.

As they ran up the steps to the machine, only Sora and Sci-Twi got through before a barrier kept out the rest. The two saw the unconscious Kairi on the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted running to her.

"Her heart is not with her. She can't wake up." Riku said.

"You..you're not Riku." Sora said.

"The keyhole cannot be completed without all seven hearts from the princesses of light." Riku said. "And it is about timed she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora shouted.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." Riku said as Sora felt pain.

"Of course. The spell I cast on her." Aqua said.

"What spell?" Hope asked.

"When I met Kairi in Radiant Garden, I cast a spell on her so she would immediately go to the person she cares most about. It must have went to her heart and went to the closest person she cared about….Sora." Aqua said.

"Yes, it has been within him all along. I know all there is to know." Riku said.

"Tell me, who are you?" Sora asked.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." he said.

"Who?" Hope asked.

"We heard about him from Aerith back in Traverse Town. He was someone who was researching the Heartless." Goofy said.

"And hes the one pulling the strings? Maleficent's gang, the heartless attacks… everything?" Hope asked.

"Maleficent was but another pawn of the Heartless. She didn't even notice them eating away at her heart." Riku said approaching Sora. "Now, releasing the princess's heart. Lead me into everlasting darkness!" he said raising his keyblade.

"We have to stop him." Hope said pushing against the barrier, not getting an inch.

'The barriers created to keep outside help from interfering. We won't be able to get in." Aqua said.

Sora knelt there as a voice was heard to only him.

"Sora!" Kairi said as Sora blocked.

"There's no way...I'm letting you take Kairi's heart!" Sora said pushing back.

"Yeah. Same here." Sci-Twi said summoning her keyblade.

The three keyblade wielders looked at each other as they dueled against each other.

"You dare keep me from this? No, I will have my answer." Riku said.

"Youre not riku, and I'm gonna save him from what you put him through." Sora said. The two clashed their keyblades against one another as an epic fight continued as the heroes watched in anticipation.

"Whoa. This is getting really intense." Kanji said.

"Yeah. I can't tell who's gonna come out of this alive." Cerebella said.

"I know Sora and Twilight can win this. I have hope that they do." Hope said.

The two of them joined together in a final slash which felled Riku. He dropped the keyblade as he faded away.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Sora!" Donald called out.

"The Keyhole!" Goofy added.

Sora aimed his keyblade at the machine only for nothing to happen.

"Its not working. The Keyhole isn't finished yet!" Goofy said.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Hope asked.

"Maybe, we gotta go wake Kairi heart." Goofy said.

"If only we could free her heart." Sora said before seeing the fallen keyblade. "A keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts. I wonder."

Sora walked up to it and picked it up and pointed it at himself.

"Sora, what are you…?!" Hope said.

"Guys...its been a blast." Sora said smiling while stabbing himself.

As soon as he did, the keyblade vanished as seven lights flew out. He fell over after this, completely fading away as Kairi awoke to see this.

"Sora!" Donald called out. "Come back to us! SORA!"

But it was too late, as Sora was….completely gone.

"Sora, is he really...No, it can't be. I won't let him go!" Kairi said.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" said a voice as a portal of darkness opened. Walking through was a man with long silver hair and a long blackish gray coat and tanned skin. "I see you are awake at last, princess."

"Sephiroth?! What the hell are you doing here? We had enough Final Fantasy cameos." Indigo said before seeing Rainbow look angry. "Rainbow?"

"You….You...So you go by Ansem now. But I still remember who you really are...XEHANORT!" Rainbow shouted.

"Holy crap! THAT'S Xehanort?! I thought we killed him!" Hope said.

'Far from it. Terra did put up a long lasting fight. Lasted 10 years. But, darkness won over. He...is no more." Ansem said.

Jexi was stunned and collapsed on the ground beating it with his fist.

"No, Terra…" Aqua said.

"DAMN YOU!" Jexi said charging at Xehanort only to be pushed back by a simple wave.

"You are out of your league, boy. But, now that the final keyhole is finished, I have no need for any of you. No need for the princesses either." Ansem said.

"Uh, guys, gonna be honest, but I don't think we can take him by ourselves." Goofy whispered.

"Yes. I would have to agree. This man is on an entirely different level." Kos-Mos said.

As Ansem got close, his body stopped. "No. Impossible." he said.

"You won't...use me for this." Riku said as a see through vision of him appeared.

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"You all. You need to leave. The Heartless are coming!" Riku shouted.

"This place is gonna crumble. But what about the keyhole?" Hope asked.

"As long as those six remain, this world can last for a while longer. But if you don't leave, you'll all be overrun." Riku said.

"Riku…" Hope said. "You heard the man, a whole lotta fight's coming our way. We gotta pull back, and live to save worlds another day!"

"I agree. Double back to Traverse Town. We recover there and then come back later." Jexi said.

As they ran through the castle, all the way to the foyer, they were approached by a lone Shadow Heartless.

"Of all the times… what do you want, buddy?" Hope asked it as the heartless stared.

Kairi looked closely at it. "Sora?" she said.

"That heartless is Sora?" Sci-Twi said.

"He held onto his memories, even after losing his heart." Jexi said.

"So what do we do?" Peacock asked as a multitude of Heartless rose from the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Kairi said to Sora before trying to protect him. As she did, a pillar of light erupted, dimming down to reveal Sora back to normal and holding Kairi.

"Jeez, you really gave us a heart attack, Sora." Hope said as Donald hugged him.

"Don't you ever do that again." Donald said.

As heartless reinforcements came, the Beast along with Dunban held them back.

"Afraid this is where we part ways lads and lasses." Dunban said.

"Wait, can you tell us who else came here besides you?" Hope asked.

"Sorry lad, it was only me." Dunban said. "And I don't intend on leaving just yet."

"Okay. But can you tell us-" Hope began before Titanica lifted him.

"Sorry, but interview times over. Don't worry. I'll still be here when you get back. Someone's gotta look after the princesses." Dunban said.

"Alright. Stay safe." Hope said as they ran off.

"Ready for this big guy? No running off." Dunban said.

"As I said before, I am not leaving without Belle." Beast said as the two charged in.


	14. Hollow Bastion Revisited

The others returned to Traverse Town and checked their Weapons and overall availability. Yang was resting in Cid's shop.

"She's okay, right cid?" Hope asked.

"Apart from being totally exhausted, all I can see on her is a few dents on her bionic arm and a few bruises all over her body. She's gonna be fine." Cid said.

"Man, Bass really has it out for Yang. Yet he doesnt know how strong we all are." Hope said.

"It because he views Yang as the only one he can't defeat. He sees her as a rival. He's gonna keep trying to get stronger until he defeats her." Jexi said.

"Well, I dont wanna fall behind my sister." Ruby said. "Next time that creep shows up, someone better take him with Yang together."

"Don't." said a voice as they saw Yang awake. "I want to fight him...all on my own." Yang said.

"Man, nothing slows you down. Cant say I'm surprised." Hope said.

"Hey, can you guys leave me and Hope alone for a second?" Yang asked as they left. "Look, you may not get it, but even since I lost my arm, I've felt useless. I thought there wasn't a way for me to get back in fighting shape, but then Bass came along. He's the one I need...in order to become stronger."

"I totally understand." Hope said.

"You do?"

"I've always been the one to fall behind and not contribute much. Now that I'm relying on my own strength and have a team, I think I got a chance. Dont ever let doubts of yourself beat you down. Thats what I went through during the battle with Sectonia, which brung Lunala in as my link. One day, Jexi will fight and he'll go down. And when that happens, I'll be running to his side and -" Hope said before getting a nudge to the arm.

"Hope, you worry way too much. I've seen what the kid can do. No matter what gets him down, he always steps right back up. Thats the kind of strength we both want. So, let's both work hard...and rise to the top together." Yang grinned.

"Yeah. You and me." Hope said.

After a few days, the supplies were gathered as Sora was saying goodbye to Kairi.

"You're gonna get our home back, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. And we're all gonna go back. You, me and Riku." Sora said as Kairi put something in his hands. It was a person made from seashells

"Its my lucky charm, be sure you bring it back to me." Kairi said.

"Promise." Sora said heading to the ships.

The ships sped through the lanes between till reaching Hollow Bastion. Arriving on the same rocks as last time, they saw the Beast waiting for them.

"You return." he said.

"Wheres Dunban?" Hope asked.

"Inside, protecting the other princesses from the Heartless inside. Has been since that strange man left." Beast said.

"Ansem's not inside?" Sora asked.

"He vanished in a portal of darkness. The keyhole is unprotected." Beast said.

"Then this is where we make our big stand." Pit said.

Heading into the castle, they fought against the approaching Heartless before coming across the same machine as before, entering through a dark door, to see a keyhole inside. But as soon as they entered, a large heartless with tusks and a horn appeared before them.

"Okay. So now we gotta deal with the Behemoth here." Sonic said.

"The last obstacle between us and the keyhole." Zero said.

"You know, I dont like what you're doing to the worlds out there. Its messed up, so were gonna mess YOU up." Hope said.

The Behemoth just looked at this while Hope stretched, Sonic finally giving in and joining him.

"Yeah, thats right, were stretching. Got a problem with that? Don't wanna pull anything when we rip you apart." Sonic said.

The behemoth pawed the ground as the others got ready to.

"Okay, now were ready. Of course, if you knew any better, you know how this is gonna end." Hope said.

The group charged in as they battled the Behemoth.

"I've identified a weak spot. Its the horn on its head." Roll said.

"Then let's finish this thing off." Volt said running and dodging the lightning strikes as he grabbed ahold of the horn. "You like electricity, but maybe...you'll hate THIS!" he shouted as he sent electricity down the horn as the creature cried in pain before falling over in death, fading into darkness.

"Now, we can seal the final keyhole." Hope said.

"You kids did good." said a voice outside.

The group went outside the space to see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Dunban there.

"What are you three doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"We all came on Cids ship." Yuffie said.

"This world, its actually the one we grew up on." Leon said.

"Wait, I thought you guys were from…" Indigo began.

"Can't believe everything you see, kid. We all grew up here. Us, Cid, Tifa, even Cloud. This is...our home." Leon said.

"So you guys planning on occupying Hollow Bastion?" Hope asked.

"Of course. We'll be rebuilding it after the disconnection happens." Yuffie said.

"Disconnection?" Jexi asked. "The worlds...are gonna become separate again, aren't they?"

"Yeah. That's right. Every world will be sealed off from each other. The reason they were connected was because of the Heartless. But when the worlds are restored and disconnected, they'll be like solitary islands." Aerith said. "The lanes between would be shut off forever."

"So when this last key hole is shut, everything goes back to normal. The worlds get revived, everything." Hope said.

"Even Bionis and Mechonis, but even when that happens, I'm staying here. They need all the help they can get. But the sealing of the final keyhole isn't the only thing to guarantee this." Dunban said.

"You'll have to get rid of the source of the Heartless. The one who started all of this." Leon said.

"Ansem." Sora said.

"You find him, the heartless will stop destroying worlds. And when that happens, the worlds will definitely be at peace. We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said.

"Yeah. That's right." Sora said walking back inside, sealing the keyhole inside once and for all.

The group then got onto their ships.

"So, we need to find Ansem AKA Xehanort. But where could he be?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm not expert, but I gotta say there." Zephyr said pointing to a large swirling mass of darkness.

"This part of the journey may have ended, but when we fly through that portal, we'll-" Hope began.

"Its not a portal...its actually a world of darkness." Donald said.

"And its called The End of the World. Garwsh." Goofy said.

"The End of the World. Can't get more ominous than that." Knuckles said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Hope said. "Let's get in there." 


	15. End of the World

The group soon departed as they saw a large sea of darkness with a few rocks standing on it.

"Gawrsh. Is this all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy said in shock.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem." Sora said.

"You betcha." Donald said.

"But, even when the worlds come back and be disconnected. What will happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"Well, I reckon since this is a heartless world, it'll just disappear into darkness." Gemini said.

"But no worries, I'm certain if this place goes poof, our hearts won't go anywhere. We'll definitely find your friends somehow." Yang said.

"Well, that will happen, right?" Hope asked looking around.

"Definitely." Jexi said. "It'll vanish. We just need to take care of Ansem."

They ran through the open space, a wide vast of darkness. It seemed to go on forever until they came across a cave. Going through it, they came to a door. Opening it, they found themselves on a familiar sunlit island.

"Wait. Is this...my island?" Sora asked himself.

"Of course, these doors must lead to other worlds consumed." Hope said. "I'm sure we can…" he began before seeing the door had vanished. "Go."

Upon reaching the entrance to a hidden place, they saw islands vanish around as did the dock.

"This world has been connected." a voice echoed. "Tied to the darkness….soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Is that….Xehanort?" Isaac asked.

"There is so very much to learn, and you understand so very little." the voice echoed.

"Who's saying that? Show yourself!" Hope shoued.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." the voice echoed once more just as the ocean turned dark.

"We gotta go." Zoro said before the island shook and a light enveloped it. The island was now twisted and evil and standing on the shoreline was Riku.

"Riku?" Rainbow asked as they approached.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison, surrounded by water." said Xehanorts voice. "And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over to other worlds and he opened his heart to darkness." he continued turning around and becoming Ansem once more.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness." Xehanort said.

"We arent planning on believing that." Hope said.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. All worlds begin and darkness and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness spreads with it, grows, consumes it, such is its nature." he said.

"So all we gotta do is beat you, and this ends." Jexi said.

"You so called travelers of the worlds. You understand so little. For you see, darkness is the hearts true essence." he added.

"Thats not true!" Sora said. "The heart may be weak, and in the end, it may even give in. But I've learned, that deep down, there's a light that never goes out."

Ansem then began to float in the air. "You have come this far and still understand nothing. Every heart return to darkness!" he said as a monstrous shadow like creature came from out of his back.

"So this is the final boss huh?" Rainbow asked.

"No matter how strong you all are, you will never conquer the darkness." Xehanort said.

"We havent fought yet, and youre already jumping to conclusions?" Naruto said tightening his headband.

"So be it then…" Xehanort said. "Then I will let all of you know… that this shall be our final battle! Come guardian!"

The monstrous creature on his back vanished before gripping Hope in one of its hands.

"This one, so full of light, shall be an example." Ansem said as the monster tightened its grip.

"Youre not gonna, break me so easily." Hope said fighting back as the monster was losing its grip.

"Then we'll just have to try harder." Ansem grinned evilly as the monster tightened its grip before Aqua knocked it back of Hope.

"I won't forgive you after what happened. You...will pay for it all!" Aqua shouted as they all charged at Ansem, beating him back bit by bit. It was soon that the guardian vanished as Ansem stood on his own two feet still looking down on them.

"This….is really all you can muster? I am disappointed at the results." Ansem said.

"He….isn't even hurt. We didn't even manage to get an actual wound on him." Jexi said.

"Why is it that you continue to struggle? Darkness must always be conquered by light. There is no hope for those who cant conquer it, so they must embrace it. In the end that is…" Xehanort bantered leaving himself open. This time Hope charged in only for Xehanort to grab him by the neck. "And this one, always trying to move while other people are talking."

"Yeah. That's cause you talk too much." Hope said as the grip tightened.

"You are nothing but a hopeful idiot who understands nothing. Always believing light conquers all. Maybe its time, you all learned the real truth." Ansem grinned as darkness surrounded the entire area.

When they came to, they saw a lone door before them.

"Behold, the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! And as you can see, not a smallest glimmer of light shines through it. From those depths are all hearts born, even yours." Ansem said.

Before them was a large monstrosity of a ship. The guardian even larger and monstrous and even a large Ansem with the heartless symbol on his chest. "Darkness, conquers all worlds!"

"Wait, wheres Hope?" Jexi asked.

"He is there." Ansem said pointing to a dark orb holding Hope. But it soon vanished, allowing him to drop.

"No!" Jexi shouted. "Ultimate Color Wings!"

Wings sprouted from his back as he flew at Hope. As he did, his team along with Hopes, Donald, and Goofy disappeared in portals of darkness, leaving only Sora behind.

"Agh, I'm not gonna make it!" Jexi said.

Hope then opened his eyes and smiled.

"You for get I have my own set of wings, you idiot." Hope said closing his eyes. "Yep, saved by...huh?" Hope said before seeing Jexi carry him.

"I like you Hope, but you are a bit too cocky." Jexi said.

"Heh, yeah i am." Hope said as they saw Sora flying. "So, are we all thats left?"

"Looks like it. Just us against Ansem." Jexi said.

Hope looked at the ground and saw nothing but darkness all around them. "This is getting really intense." Hope said.

"Yeah. I know." Jexi said as they flew right towards Ansem who was easily keeping them away with a spear in his hand.

The three fought hard against Ansem. At one moment in the battle, he folded his arms as he retreated into the guardian, a shield covering him. As he did, a portal opened. Entering it, they saw a glowing yellow orb inside.

"This must be one of the cores keeping parts of his body in check. We need to destroy it." Jexi said.

"I got it!" Hope said smashing it.

They soon returned to where the large monstrosity was as sniper like things fired at them. "Let's get rid of its artillery so we can't be hit in midair." Sora said as they flew down to the organ like turrets.

Smashing and slicing through them, they continued until another portal opened. Inside was a blue orb along with Hope's team and Goofy.

"Sora! Guys!" Goofy said.

"Its your team. They're okay." Jexi said.

"Yep. Ready to follow you with whatever ya need, Hopey!" Gemini said.

Hope cracks his neck. "Alright, I got this Jexi. Lunala, give me a lift!" Hope said as he got on Lunala.

"But first, this!" Sora said destroying the core, bringing them back in the same place. As they did, the face on the mast of the monster came to life.

"Alright. Lets get Xehanort! Lunala, let it have it!" Hope said as Lunala unleashed an attack on the face, destroying it completely A portal appeared where it previously was. Entering it, they saw a red core with Donald and Jexi's team. "And now I smash this." Jexi said breaking it with a kick.

Returning back, the main part of the monster opened as the main core was exposed. "Destroy that, and Xehanort will have to come out." Jexi said. "All at once!"

The Jexi team flew right at the main core and destroyed it all together. As soon as they did, the shield vanished as Ansem awoke, ready to fight once more.

"This is it now. The real final clash. You ready to do….whatever it takes?" Jexi asked Hope.

"Yeah. Definitely." Hope said.

The groups flew at Ansem as he fought back. A long and epic battle ensured before Ansem had reverted to his previous form, wounded grievely and slowly floating to the door.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me...with the power of darkness!" Ansem said.

"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt...Kingdom Hearts...is light!" Sora said as a great light shined within.

"Light…." Ansem said as it consumed him, when it subsided, there was nothing left.

"Phew… glad thats over." Hope said.

"Uh, somehow I doubt that." Jexi said pointing to the door where the heartless were. "We have to shut that door."

The groups flew right at the doors and began pushing. Jexi's team on one side as Hopes on the other. "Hope? Are you seriously on the Heartless side?" Jexi said.

"We can't do it all on the same door. My team will pull while you push." Hope said as a familiar person joined him.

"Do you want help with that?" said Riku.

"Riku!" Hope said.

"I couldn't live by myself if you and your own team did it on my own." Riku said. "Even after trying to go out of your way to save me."

"Thanks man. Well be fine." Hope said.

"Then you need extra help." said a voice as Hope saw Robin, Gray, Blake, Isaac and Sugarcoat help pull the door on his side. "We may be on different teams, but we're gonna stick with you until you get out." Gray said.

As heartless began to rise, a familiar mouse slayed them with a golden keyblade.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey said.

"But.." Sora said.

"Its okay, Sora. You can trust King Mickey." Goofy said.

"But…" Jexi said.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light!" Mickey said as the door was close to closing.

Riku stopped and smiled. "Take care of her."

The door then closed as Sora and Mickey raised their keyblades and locked the door on both sides, sealing each side off.

As the group saw they were being pulled into a light, they saw Sora talking with Kairi who stood on a bit of sand.

"Its okay! I'll come back to you! I promise!" Sora said.

As they said their goodbyes from one side to another, Kairi saw the island springing back to life as she smiled. "Sora, guys, please be safe."

The summons that Linkle had collected glowed at they rocketed off.

"Their worlds are back now. They have no reason to be gems or summons anymore. They're free." Linkle said smiling.

As the gems for Simba and Mushu rocket ed back. Both characters were thinking of Linkle.

"Y'know Simba, I get the feeling we may see those guys again sometime. Ya think so?" Mushu asked.

"Definitely. Now we have to go back to our own worlds now. Its time we continued our own lives." Simba said.

"Yeah, before I was doing that work, I was helping someone prove herself as who she is. And you?" Mushu asked.

"I lost everything, and now I'm trying to find peace. So, I'm going nowhere." he said as they split off in different directions.

Atlantica…

"So dey really were helping us after all." Sebastian said.

"Indeed. Though if they return, I dearly hope that Sora fellow has no reason to use that keyblade to fight in my ocean." Triton said before looking at Ariel. "But what will happen when I send my own daughter to see the surface?"

"You have nothing to worry about. I will protect this world with my life." Torrentia said.

Olympus Coliseum…

"So they really did it, huh Herc?" Phil asked.

"Yep. Not bad for a trio of Junior heroes, right?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, but they still got a long way to go." Phil added.

"Well, they did hold their own against Cerberus. DOnt tell them this, but to be fair, I already wore him down before they got up." Herc said.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said.

Halloween Town…

"What a frightening event that we witnessed, but now it looks like everything is back to normal, Jack." the mayor said.

"It is indeed. I do hope they return for next Halloween. They make it so enjoyable." Jack said.

"So what are your plans for when they come back?" Sally asked.

"I dont know. Maybe that door I found may peak their interest." Jack said. "I haven't looked in it yet, but I can't wait for when I do."

Agrabah….

"So thats it? They took down the guy behind this and youre free at last, Jasmine?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes and now, we're free to be...together." Jasmine said holding Aladdin's hands.

"You really dont care if I'm a prince or not?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm following what my heart wants and it wants you." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, mine wanted that too." Aladdin said.

Wonderland…

"What a frightening experience that was…" Alice said. "But I'm still stuck in this place. However do i get out?"

"Oh! I'm late! I'm late for an important date!" shouted the White Rabbit as he ran by.

"Wait, Mr. Rabbit!" Alice said chasing after him.

Neverland…

Peter Pan flew through the sky with Tinkerbell and Wendy all over London.

Hollow Bastion…

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith talked for a bit before they saw Dunban and Cid come in with Cloud behind them, which made Aerith perk up.

Traverse Town…

In this place, Pinocchio found himself as a real boy who ran about the room with Geppetto celebrating with his now human son.

Deep Jungle…

Tarzan slid on the trees along with Jane as they came to a treetop where he let out a loud yell.

Cosmic Circus…

Cece had returned disappointed and empty handed and looking sad before coming across a small creature with arm like ears. She immediately perked up.

In some grassy field, the Dimensional Heroes along with Sora, Donald and Goofy walked along the road.

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We gotta look for Riku and King Mickey." Sora said.

"But how do we find that there Door to the Light?" Goofy asked.

"Beats me, but with Hope there, Riku can keep on going." Jexi said.

As they walked the path, a familiar yellow dog crossed their path.

"Its Pluto! Hi, Pluto!" Pinkie said.

"Where in the worlds has he been?" Jimbei asked before they saw a letter in his mouth.

"Hey! That's the Kings seal!" Goofy said.

"Hey! Have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked.

The dog then started running as they chased after him, without a look of sadness on their faces as they marched onward to a new adventure awaiting them.

To be continued….in Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Chain of Memories


End file.
